Beyond The Horizon (Jelsa)
by xNativePirate
Summary: Captain Elsa Arendelle, a banished society girl, and anti-hero captain Jack Frost both struggle to break free from past mistakes while ending up in an unexpected adventure trying to recover the sword of Boreas, the Greek god of the north wind and winter weather. A non/disney story set in the POTC universe.
1. Chapter 1 - New Waters

_The Atlantic Ocean, 1740s_

''All hands!'' The captain yelled as she lifted up the wooden hatch that led below decks. When she heard some stumbling she dropped the hatch and swiftly made her way to the bow of her magnificent ship. She grabbed onto a rope that hung down from the foremast as she peered over the smooth surface of the water.

''What is it, Captain?'' Rapunzel, her loyal first mate asked curiously.

''Prepare the ship, a storm's coming.'' The captain said casually, not turning around to face the first mate.

Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked over the flat water and up at the barely moving sails. The sky was clear, the water was still and there was only a slight summer breeze. She took a hold of her captain's arm as she passed her. ''Are you sure, Elsa?''

''Have my predictions ever been wrong, Punz?'' Elsa smirked confidently.

''Eh, no. But we are in warmer waters now, we don't have much experience with tropical storms.'' Rapunzel reasoned. ''You might be wrong this time?''

''Say that again to me in an hour or two,'' Elsa objected and strolled away from her first mate. The crew was slowly gathering on the main deck. They were as confused as the first mate. All of the work aboard had been done in the morning, nothing special ever happened on warm summer afternoons.

''A storm is coming,'' Elsa adressed to her crew. ''Secure the cannons, get all the loose items off the decks and bring them below. But don't furl the mainsail or shorten the jib until I say so! Kristoff, I want you to take the helm.'' Elsa took a short breath inbetween and continued to give her orders while she paced around the deck and pointed in all directions. ''Also, run out the safety lines and tie them around your waist before the storm picks up!''

After Elsa had given her orders she walked up to the nearest cannon and started to secure it with rope. Having cannons roll over the deck during a storm could cause severe injuries to her crewmembers as well as damage to her ship, a big east indiaman galleon which she had named The Ice Queen.

''Ay don't think she is right about this one,'' Merida sighed while she was busy collecting the loose items on the main deck, along with Anna, the captain's younger sister.

''Well, then it'll be the first time.'' Anna remarked while she bend down to pick up a bucket. ''She seems really determined.'' Anna said after she glanced in her sister's direction who was running around the deck, shouting orders.

''When is she not?'' Merida chuckled.

''Here,'' Anna said dismissively while handing Merida her items. ''can you take these below?'' Merida nodded and took Anna's things and headed towards the hatch.

Anna sauntered up to Olaf, at the age of 12 he was the youngest crewmember of The Ice Queen. Although he was a great learner, he was still clueless about a lot of things aboard the ship. Nobody blamed him though, he had only been with them for rougly a year and he mostly worked as a cabin boy. Therefore he didn't have much experience up on deck. Anna saw how he struggled to tie the right knots to secure the heavy cannon.

''You should just stick to the easier tasks, Olaf.'' Anna chuckled as she kneeled down on one side of the cannon, she faced Olaf and gently took the rope out of his hands.

''I'm sorry.'' Olaf sighed.

''Don't be, I will show you how to tie some proper knots when we have more time at our hands. Why don't you go back to Elsa's cabin?'' Anna suggested while she started to secure the cannon herself.

''But...I don't want to stay a cabin boy forever!'' Olaf blurted out.

''You won't, but your still very young. You shouldn't expect too much yet.'' Anna said apologetically. ''Now stay in the cabin and make sure everything stays tidy in there. Elsa will be exhausted once this storm has passed. And you know she can't rest whenever the ship isn't in tip top shape.'' Anna knew her sister well, she was a great captain. During storms she would always stay on deck with her crew. She was the last one to take a rest.

''Alright, then.'' Olaf said. ''Promise you'll teach me some new stuff tomorrow?''

''Promise!'' Anna laughed, the young boy warmed her heart. He was so pure and innocent. She looked at Olaf as he ran off towards the captain's cabin and shut the door behind him.

Anna looked up while she was still sitting next to the cannon. She looked up at the quarterdeck where Kristoff was standing at the helm, they accidentally locked eyes and Anna felt how she froze for a second. She saw how Kristoff smiled, she quickly looked down and felt her cheeks heat up.

A strong, cool breeze blew her bangs out of her face, she looked up again and saw the sky getting darker. Her sister was right after all. The other crewmembers seemed to notice it too and started to work faster.

Anna stood up when she heard footsteps approaching her, she turned around and faced her sister, who was panting already. ''Anna, I want you below decks. I have a feeling this is going to be a bad one,'' Elsa said as she glanced past her sister, over the surface of the water.

''Well, then you need all the help you can get.'' Anna said.

Elsa ignored her sister's comment. ''Is Olaf safely in my cabin?''

''Yes, he is. Don't ignore me, Elsa.'' Anna said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

''I just want you to be safe.'' Elsa said.

''But-''

''That's final!'' Elsa said as she quickly walked up the steps to the quarterdeck. Anna groaned but did as her sister wished.

Elsa walked up to Kristoff who was standing at the helm. ''I'll take over when the storm gets worse,'' She said.

''If you are going to take over, you should rest a couple of hours first.'' Kristoff suggested.

''Why does everybody keep telling me that? I'm in charge, remember?'' Elsa said, she was starting to get annoyed. Kristoff chuckled and shook his head.

''Now shall I take this bird below decks?'' Elsa said, pointing at the grey parrot that was sitting on Kristoff's shoulder.

''The bird has a name,'' Kristoff said. Elsa held her hand infront of the bird and it stepped onto it.

''Why give it a name when it can't even talk?'' Elsa chuckled.

''He's getting there.'' Kristoff said.

''Still don't get your affection for this thing, though. It's not even a pretty bird.'' Elsa said while she placed the bird on her shoulder.

''Now, that's just mean.'' Kristoff said. Elsa laughed and walked down the steps again. She brought the bird to Anna and ordered her to watch it. It was something to keep her occupied with, Elsa knew Anna would sneak up if she got bored.

Within a couple of hours everything had gone bad. The wind had gotten incredibly strong and was howling through the sky. Elsa couldn't help but constantly glance up at her crisp white sails, hoping the wind wouldn't rip them. The still water was now testing out the ship, huge waves carried them and hit them. From time to time a wave would wash clean the deck. Everyone on deck was soaking wet.

The storm didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. Most of the crew was below decks, they were taking shifts. Elsa and Kristoff were the only ones who had been on deck the entire time. Elsa glanced up at the quarterdeck and saw Kristoff, now merely a figure because of the darkness, hanging onto the rudder for dear life. He was tired, and with good reason. Steering the ship was the most exhausting job during a storm.

Elsa managed to climb up the stairs to the quarterdeck, it was difficult because the ship was rocking to all sides and it was almost impossible to keep balance.

''Let me take over!'' Elsa yelled. The wind and the thunder made communicating almost impossible. Elsa wasn't looking forward to the sore throat she'd have after the storm passed.

Kristoff was too tired to protest and gladly handed the rudder to his captain.

"We should drop canvas, Cap'n!" Kristoff yelled.

"She can hold a bit longer!" Elsa shouted back, she knew the wind was in the right direction.

Elsa looked up at her sails and saw that Kristoff had failed to keep the ship in the wind's direction, that way the ship would ride the waves and they wouldn't flood the deck. She tried to steer the ship in the wind's direction again. It took all of her strength to do so. After she was on the right course again it took all her effort to keep the ship on it.

She took her compass which was hanging from one of her belts and double checked if the wind was indeed in the right direction.

* * *

Morning had arrived, Anna awoke because of the high temperature in her small room. Kristoff's parrot, Sven, was still there with her, he balanced himself on the armrest of the chair in Anna's room. Anna and Elsa were the only ones who had rooms of their own. Merida and Rapunzel also had a room but they shared it. It was mainly because they were women, Elsa didn't want them to share the same space as the men. The men slept in hammocks.

Anna sat up and got off her bed, she opened her sea chest and got out a loose light blue blouse, a black sleeveless vest, royal blue pants and her black boots that reached up to her knee. She braided her strawberry blonde hair in her usual pigtail hairstyle and washed her face with some fresh water that she had left in her room.

Then she made her way up to the deck. It was still early and almost everyone was still sleeping. Anna opened the hatch and climbed onto the main deck. She saw the sun rising and already felt how the temperature got hotter. There were almost no signs of the storm from the night before, the water was flat and peaceful.

Anna glanced around to see who were on the deck. None of her friends were, only a few crewmembers she didn't know by name. She didn't bother to learn their names either, sailors came and went whenever they made port.

Anna looked up at the quarterdeck and saw her sister hanging over the wheel. Anna shook her head and quickly made her way up to the quarterdeck. She shook her sister's shoulders, Elsa slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to look up at her furious sister.

"I take it no one else was qualified enough to take the helm?'' Anna said sarcastically while she crossed her arms.

''Nope.'' Elsa chuckled and tried to stand up straight, taking support from the wheel.

''Look at you! You can't even stand on your legs anymore.'' Anna said worriedly.

Elsa signaled a crewmember that was walking around on deck to take over the wheel. Then she stumbled towards the railing and held it tight for support. Anna looked worriedly at her sister and walked with her to the railing.

''At last, we have reached the Caribbean sea.'' Elsa smiled faintly as she leaned on the railing.

''We have?'' Anna asked suprisingly.

''Yes, the wind was in the right direction and the storm actually helped us to get here faster.'' Elsa smiled.

''The sword of Boreas is almost ours.'' Rapunzel grinned behind them.

''You bet it is,'' Elsa said. ''Punz, order them to drop anchor. I'm going to my cabin to catch a few hours of sleep. After that I will look at the map and we'll set sail for the nearest port, we're in desperate need of resupplying.''

''Or Ay'll take a look at that wee map of yours and we'll set sail immediately.'' Merida said while walking up the steps.

''Even better!'' Elsa said while she walked over towards the steps and patted Merida on the back. ''Mer, I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills.''

''Now go and rest!'' Anna said while she watched her sister stumbled down the steps.

''I will, don't worry.'' Elsa chuckled and waved her hand dismissively.

* * *

Captain Jack Frost startled awake as the door of his cabin opened. Jack noticed how he was still sitting in his chair behind his desk instead of on his bed. He looked down at the charts on his table, he figured he'd fallen asleep while navigating.

"Next time knock, will you?" Jack said angrily as his first mate walked inside. He adjusted the dark blue bandana around his head as he sat up properly.

"The crew and I were just wondering if you have come to reach a decision yet." Bunnymund said impatiently.

"A decision?" Jack asked while he cocked his eyebrow.

"A heading." Bunnymund groaned in annoyance.

"Right. The crew was unsatisfied, weren't they? I'll tell you something, I will drop off all of 'em at our next port. Give it a few days and they will start crawling back like maggots, I tell you." Jack said while he stood up from his chair.

"Seriously, though, Cap'n. When was the last time we stole something? We're pirates, remember?" Bunnymund reasoned.

"Well, I suggested something but none of you were willing to go." Jack said.

"That gold again? You want to go after cursed gold?" Bunnymund chuckled. "You don't even know if it's real."

Jack ignored his first mate and opened the door of his cabin. When he stepped out onto the main deck he faced all of his crew members.

"So, I take it that dear ol' Jack is no longer serving your best interests as captain?" Jack said calmly. His crew was about to protest but the entire ship fell silent when the sky suddenly got dark. The crew remained on the main deck, frozen from fear.

Jack walked over towards the railing of his ship and looked down. It was as if the water started to boil underneath the ship. Jack knew what was coming and he held his breath as did his crewmembers. Some new comers that he had picked up the last time he made port were nervously asking questions. But the members of Jack's crew who had witnessed this before kept their mouths shut.

Jack dug his nails into the railing. Suddenly a ship shot out of the water. Even though most sailors said they didn't believe in the existence of the ghost ship, everybody secretly feared The Bloody Mary and her captain Pitch Black. Unfortunately, Jack had had more than one encounter with them in his lifetime.

He took a few steps back from the railing as The Bloody Mary rose out of the water further, until she was floating next to his ship, The Moon.

The Bloody Mary sailed under a bright red jolly roger, meaning they were rogues. Rogues were pirates who didn't live by the code. Encountering a ship with a red jolly roger was every sailor's worst nightmare.

Jack and his crew jumped back when grappling hooks landed on the deck and held on to the railing of the Moon. The two ships were pulled closer together and Captain Black and his crew boarded the Moon.

Captain Black was the first to set foot on the deck of Jack's ship. Jack had to do his very best to remain calm as he stood firmly infront of his shivering crew.

''Ah, a fine ship, isn't she?'' Captain Black said as he rested his hand on the black railing of the ship. His creepy british accent caused shivers to run down your spine. ''It would be shame to send her back to the depths. Or I might keep her for myself, I quite like the look of the black hull and the black sails. It gives a fearful effect, doesn't it?''

''And give up your beautiful ship of the line for my old galleon?'' Jack grinned nervously. ''That doesn't sound like you at all, mate.''

''You're right, it doesn't.'' Pitch chuckled. ''Back to the depths it is, then. We'll set it on fire, just like last time. Or have you forgotten already, Jacky?''

''No, I most certainly haven't.'' Jack said while he looked down.

''It seems like you have though,'' Pitch said in an unamused way. ''Or you would've payed the debt to me already. I gave you 5 years, my patience is running out.''

''The 5 years isn't over yet!'' Jack said in his defense. ''I still have several months,''

Pitch laughed. ''See, Jacky, this is why I like you. You're not afraid to speak that bold little mind of yours.''

''Fine then, next time when I visit I expect that you'll have the sword of Boreas for me.'' Pitch said as he signaled his crew to go back to The Bloody Mary. ''If not, well, you know the consequences.''

And with that being said, Pitch left The Moon. Jack and his crew watched as the ship sailed away into the fog, it seemed to go up in thin air. It was out of sight within minutes. When the ship was out of sight, the silence disappeared and the murmur started to pick up on the main deck.

''Debt? Captain, what debt?''

''How could ye not tell us?''

''Are we in danger?''

''How are we going to get the sword?''

''Gents, gents! Calm down,'' Jack said dismissively. ''Finding that sword will be a piece of cake.''

''How can you say that?'' Bunnymund groaned.

''Because I have something that no one else has,'' Jack grinned and took a hold of his compass that was having from one of his belts. ''This.''

''A compass?'' Hiccup, the helmsman, cocked his eyebrow when Jack raised his compass.

''Not just a compass, Mr. Hiccs.'' Jack said.

''No, a compass that doesn't even point north.'' Bunnymund said sarcastically.

''Gents, what are we willing to find most?'' Jack asked, ignoring his first mate.

''The sword!'' The crew said in unison.

''No!'' Jack exclaimed, causing everyone to drop their jaws.

''Do you have a few roos loose in the upper paddock, mate? Of course we want to find that blasted sword!'' Bunnymund exclaimed.

''No,'' Jack repeated while raising his hand to silence his first mate. ''What we want to find is a way of finding the sword.''

''Come again?'' Hiccup said in confusion.

''A map!'' Jack exclaimed. ''Isn't the compass the whole point of not having to have a map you might ask,'' Jack continued. ''Mates, I'm not going after that mystical sword without a map. Items like that often come with great boobytraps. And a good map will give you a heads up, savvy?''

''Alright, now give us a heading! So we can set sail,'' Bunnymund said.

''For the last time, Bunny, I am in charge. Do I need to spell it out for you?'' Jack asked in annoyance as he turned around to face his first mate. ''Very well,'' He said when his crew remained silent.

He closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the map in his mind. The needle of the compass started to spin in all directions. When Jack opened his eyes again the needle stopped spinning.

''Mr. Hiccs!'' He exclaimed happily.

''Aye, Cap'n?'' Hiccup said.

''We have our heading!''

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying this story so far, it's still under a major editing process as I'm trying to improve my writing.**

 **This book can also be found on Wattpad, I'm just experimenting a little with both websites to see which one I like better. Don't worry, once I start something I will finish it so I'll make sure the entire story will be visible on here too.**

 **Story details:**

 **I combined two of my favorite fandoms together (non/disney and Pirates of the Caribbean) like this:**

 **-The story will be about the non/disney characters but the events will take place in the POTC universe. At this point I'm not certain yet if I will add POTC characters to this book, I guess we'll see as the writing progresses.**

 **-Jack Frost is NOT Jack Sparrow. Although I did base him a little on Sparrow in this story, so you will see a few characteristics of Sparrow but I'll make sure that Jack Frost stays Jack Frost.**

 **-Pitch Black is based on Davy Jones and The Bloody Mary is based on The Flying Dutchman.**

 **-Hiccup is based on Mr. Gibbs (Mr. Gibbs - Mr. Hiccs, get it :3) Although he isn't Jack's first mate in this story like Gibbs was Sparrow's. I also based him a little on Billy Turner.**

 **-Bunnymund is based on Hector Barbossa. (and No, he's not an actual rabbit in this story. He has a human form)**

 **-Elsa and her crew aren't specifically based on POTC characters.**

 **-The Moon is based on The Black Pearl (imagine them as one and the same)**

 **-In this book I will sometimes use lines/parts of scenes from both the POTC and disney movies. I like to give little nods to the movies. :)**

 **-Finally, the cover was made by me. I didn't draw Jack and Elsa on the cover so credit goes to whoever did that.**

 **Please share your thoughts on the chapter! I love to recieve feedback, that way I can keep improving my writing!**

 **Also, the author's notes will be much shorter in the following chapters, hehe!**

 **-Amy**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tortuga? Tortuga

_Caribbean Sea_

Even though Elsa was quite exhausted from the rough storm that had hit them, she couldn't sleep. The Caribbean heat was something she wasn't used to, she was a Norwegian and had spent her life on the colder seas.

She had already opened all six of the windows at the back of her cabin as far as she could possibly open them, but unfortunately there was no breeze. She took an old chart from her desk, folded it and started to use it as a fan. She waved her arms frantically to try and get the fan to work. At last she gave up and plopped down on her chair. ''Blast this tropical madness!'' She exclaimed as she wiped the sticky sweat from her forehead.

Suddenly she got an idea and quickly stood up. She took off her teal colored waistcoat, purple waist sash and her two belts. She was only wearing a white loose linen shirt and her black pants. She had already kicked off her brown boots and her weapons earlier when she attempted to sleep.

She rushed out of her cabin onto the main deck and quickly walked to the railing. She grabbed the ratlines and climbed onto the ship's wooden railing.

''What are you doing?'' She heard Anna call. Elsa glanced to her left and saw her sister and Olaf sitting on the steps that led to the quarterdeck. They were tying knots together.

''Just going for a little swim, want to join me?'' Elsa smirked.

''Yes! Let's go swimming!'' Olaf cheered while he jumped up and dropped his rope.

''No, no!'' Anna exclaimed and took a hold of Olaf's skinny arm. ''You can't swim,'' she said worriedly.

''Well, he has to learn at some point, right?'' Elsa reasoned.

''Not today, not here.'' Anna said stifly. ''We don't know what lives in these waters, you shouldn't go either.''

''Probably some crocodiles and sharks,'' Elsa said calmly, Olaf's brown eyes widened and his jaw dropped in awe. ''Ohh, and the Kraken!'' Elsa teased and laughed.

''It's not funny, you should come down from that railing.'' Anna said, she wasn't amused.

''I'm just going to cool off, I'll be out in a jiffy.'' Elsa reassured her sister and spread her arms in the air while she balanced herself on the railing.

''Wait-'' Anna said but her sister already made an elegant dive into the sea. ''...tie a safetyline around your waist.'' Anna mumbled to herself.

Olaf strolled over towards the railing and looked over. ''She hasn't come up yet!'' Olaf said worriedly. Anna walked towards the railing and also looked over, she indeed hadn't come up yet. The Caribbean water was very transparent and she could clearly see her sister underwater but she didn't seem to be moving. Anna anxiously held her breath and waited for Elsa to come up but she didn't.

''Should we do something?'' Olaf asked unsurely while he looked at Anna.

Anna groaned and started to take off her boots. When she had managed to get them off she heard a loud gasp. Anna rushed to the railing again and peeked over.

''I think the Kraken just got a hold of my ankle.'' Elsa said while she catched her breath.

''Not funny!'' Anna yelled and stomped away from the railing, she could hear her sister laughing loudly.

''Olaf, throw me one of those lines.'' Elsa ordered. Olaf obeyed and threw one of the lines overboard. Elsa grabbed it and climbed her way back up. She stretched herself out once she was on the main deck again. ''That was so refreshing,'' She said happily. Then she made her way up to the quarterdeck where Merida was standing at the helm.

''So, where are you taking us?'' Elsa smiled.

''Ye're in an awfully delightful mood for someone who didn't get any shut eye last night,'' Merida chuckled.

''Ah well, I guess I'm just glad that we finally crossed the Atlantic.'' Elsa reasoned.

''That makes two of us.'' Merida said and she walked towards the small chart table infront of the steering wheel. She pointed at a certain spot. ''Tortuga is the nearest port, all these ones,'' she pointed to nearer towns ''-are Northern Trading Company* property, therefore not safe for us to make port.''

''Tortuga it is, great work, Merida!'' Elsa said cheerfully and made her way back to the stairs again. She looked down and saw Olaf sitting on the steps, Anna had stormed off after Elsa's little stunt. Elsa went down a couple of steps and sat down next to the boy who was struggling with the rope.

''Here let me help you with that,'' Elsa said warmly as she took the rope from Olaf's hands. She showed him how to tie a simple sailor's knot. ''See? It's not so hard, you just have to practise it so you'll be able to do it quickly.'' Olaf looked at the knot in awe, he admired the captain and everything she did greatly. ''Here, you try.'' Elsa said, she undid the knot and handed the rope back to Olaf.

Elsa watched the boy as he attempted to tie the sailor's knot. She couldn't help but smile, ever since he was her cabin boy they had grown close. She remembered their first encounter vividly.

* * *

It was almost a year ago. It was late in the evening, they had just sailed out of the harbor of a small Norwegian fisherstown. It was a well known and safe port for pirates, Elsa and her crew had been there a couple of times to resupply. She had seen Olaf run over the docks before, but didn't know the lad by name back then, she only knew he was the hand of the harbor master.

That night, Elsa was sitting in her cabin, trying to chart a course with a divider and triangle protractor. Several attempts were already lying on her desk, all scratched out. Elsa sighed in frustration and dropped the divider and triangle protractor. She reached for the goblet on her desk which she had filled with fresh water. She took a few sips but the cold water made her shiver.

Then she got an idea. She'd go down to the hold to get a bottle of rum. A few sips would clear her sleepy mind and it would warm her up. Surely she'd be able to chart a course then. She stood up and grabbed her black trench coat and her tricorn hat.

Once she got out of her cabin and stepped into the darkness of the night she noticed that she forgot to bring a lantern with her. She shrugged off the thought, she knew her ship better than anyone else, even if she couldn't see she'd still manage to find what she was looking for.

She strolled towards the hatch and greeted the crewmembers who stood watch. She made her way down and was welcomed by the loud snoring of the crew. She went down a set of stairs further to the hold of the ship and felt her way around. She sighed in relief when she had finally found the racks where they kept the rum. She pulled out a bottle but it felt empty, she put it back and decided to check the bottom racks.

Her hand traveled to the bottom racks and touched the floor every now and then. Suddenly, her hand touched something warm, something alive. As she touched it it started to move.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!'' Elsa exclaimed breaking the silence of the night.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!'' It exclaimed and Elsa took out her pistol in bewilderment and pointed it blindly.

Elsa heard the sound of multiple boots rushing down the stairs, all of her crewmembers rushed into the hold and most of them were carrying lanterns which lit up the hold. Elsa saw that she had pointed her gun at a young boy, with brown hair and big dark brown eyes that looked right at her.

''A stowaway!'' Rapunzel exclaimed.

''A stowaway and a runaway,'' Elsa corrected as she placed her gun back in her purple sash. ''Aren't you the hand of the harbor master?''

''Yes, please don't hurt me! I am sorry! I didn't mean it!'' Olaf pleaded as he dropped to his knees infront of the captain.

''Why did you run away?'' Elsa asked calmly and looked down at the boy.

''Because the harbor master treats me very badly and I had no where else to go. I'm sorry, really sorry.'' Olaf apologized frantically.

''And why did you choose my ship?''

''Because you looked k-kind,'' Olaf admitted honestly.

Elsa sighed, it was exactly the kind of reputation a pirate captain didn't want to have. ''Darn it!'' She muttered. ''That was one of the few ports where I could safely make berth!''

''Throw 'em over and we could still use the harbor,'' Merida suggested.

''No, no, no! P-Please, I beg you!'' Olaf pleaded and grabbed a hold of Elsa's boots.

''Wrinkling my boots isn't going to help your case!'' Elsa snapped and took a step back. She did pity the boy. She looked at him more closely and saw the possibility to make a fine pirate out of him. It wasn't easy for Elsa to come by hands since most men refused to sail under the command of a female captain.

''Fine,'' She sighed. ''You can stay as my cabin boy but I don't pay stowaways!''

''Thank you, thank you, Captain!'' Olaf cheered.

''What?!'' Merida blurted out. ''How's that gonna help our reputation? We take on stowaways now?''

''You wanna throw him over?'' Elsa asked calmly as she pointed at Olaf. Merida had a big mouth but Elsa knew that Merida didn't have a single bad bone in her body.

''NO!'' Olaf exclaimed anxiously.

''Ehh,'' Merida hesitated.

''I thought so,'' Elsa said as she bend down to grab the bottle of rum she had come for in the first place. ''Now back to your stations, all of you! Let's put some distance between us and that town before the harbor master figures out his hand is missing.''

* * *

''Jack!''

Captain Jack Frost stood proudly at the bow of his ship. The wind was blowing through his brown overgrown hair as he inhaled the fresh sea air deeply while he looked over the peaceful water infront of him. Being the captain of The Moon still felt unreal to Jack sometimes.

''Jack!'' His first mate, Bunnymund, called out again from behind him.

When Jack didn't respond again, Bunnymund took out his pistol and poked Jack in the ribs with the back of it.

''I don't know what you're playing at,'' Bunny snarled from the other end of the pistol. ''But I know you can hear me, Jack.''

''Oh, sorry,'' Jack said while he turned in the direction of his first mate. ''I thought you were adressing some other Jack, one who is not captain of the finest ship ever to sail the Seven Seas - surely if you were adressing me you would've said Captain Jack, isn't that right?''

''Bloody showpony,'' Bunny muttered under his breath and heaved an irritated sigh. ''Apologies, Captain Jack.''

''Much better, honestly thought we were past this though.'' Jack said. ''Now, you were saying?''

''We are coming up on Tortuga,'' Bunny said. ''Since that's where your bearings led us once again.''

''That can't be right,'' Jack muttered and took out his compass. It was indeed pointing in the direction of Tortuga. ''I wasn't thinking of rum, was I?'' Jack mumbled while he thought back to the events of the night before. No, he clearly focused on the map when he gave his crew the heading.

''Well, the map must be somewhere in Tortuga, then.'' Jack said.

''What a coincidence,'' Bunny rolled his eyes. Tortuga happened to be Jack's favorite town to make port.

Within an hour they sailed into Tortuga's harbor. Jack sighed happily while he walked down the gangplank onto the docks of Tortuga. A few crewmembers quickly rushed past Jack down the gangplank which almost caused Jack to lose his balance.

''Oi!'' Jack yelled, he hadn't given anyone permission to leave the ship. ''Looks like we need to pick up a few new crewmembers as well,'' he mumbled. Jack noticed the runaways were some of the newcomers, Jack figured that after what they had witnessed the other night they were in no mood to sail with him ever again. The crewmembers who knew Jack better, knew that he always found a way to get himself out of trouble and therefore didn't worry too much.

''Ohhh, Jaaack.'' Bunny said in the most annoying way possible as he leaned over the railing above Jack. Jack looked up and cocked his eyebrow at his first mate.

''Captain Jack, I mean.'' Bunny said. ''How about you leave me in command of the ship while you're out and about, eh? I promise I'll take very good care of it.''

''Nonsense,'' Jack said. ''I need your keen eye when selecting a few new pirates."

''Mr. Hiccs!'' Jack called out.

Hiccup leaned over the railing. ''Aye, Cap'n?''

''I'm leaving the ship in your command until I get back.'' Jack said. Hiccup was one of the only crewmembers that he truly trusted. Hiccup had been with him for several years now and had become a good friend of Jack.

''Aye, aye, Captain!'' Hiccup said cheerfully which made Bunny's blood boil. He scowled and stomped after Jack.

While Jack and Bunnymund walked along the side of the docks Jack always liked to look at the other ships in the harbor. Most of the time none of the ships came even close to the greatness of his ship, the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

Jack wasn't easily impressed by a ship anymore but this time a ship did manage to catch his eye. He stopped walking and took out his spyglass to get a better look. It was a big east indiaman galleon like his own ship. He loved the beautifully detailed rigging of the ship and the blue color on the stern was a nice contrast against the warm brown color of the wood. Also, the sails were some of the whitest ones that he had ever seen on a ship.

''The Ice Queen,'' he mumbled as he read the name of the ship aloud and lowered his spyglass. ''Now that's a ship that could maybe compete with mine. With looks , I mean. I bet she is no where near as fast.''

''A beautiful vessel indeed.'' Bunny said, for once not disagreeing with Jack.

''If I were to have a fleet, I'd want her to be a part of it.'' Jack said while he was still gazing at the ship.

''A fleet?'' Bunny scoffed.

Jack ignored Bunny. ''I wonder who captains it,'' He said.

 **A/N:**

 ***The Northern Trading Company (NTD) is made up by me. Think of it as a replacement of the East India Trading company (EITC). I just changed the name so it will fit in better with the events of the story later on!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Weigh Anchor!

_Tortuga_

Jack and Bunny made their way through the busy town of Tortuga and ended up entering a tavern named The Drunken Lady. When they stepped in they were welcomed by the cheerful tavern music and the singing sailors. Jack glanced around and saw many strong, well built candidates. He made his way to the center of the tavern with Bunny following him closely behind.

''Alright, gents.'' Jack announced loudly and signaled the musicians to stop playing. Jack groaned when they didn't and Bunny couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then," Jack mumbled and took his pistol out of his dark blue waist sash and pointed it at the wooden ceiling. He pulled the trigger without hesitation and shot a hole in the ceiling. The entire tavern fell silent and all heads were turned in his direction. ''Now that I have your attention," Jack said calmly and put a wide grin on his face. "Who here wants to join the finest pirate crew ever to sail the Caribbean?'' he said with confidence.

''Why? I'm not hiring,'' A female voice mocked him and most of the sailors started to laugh at Jack. Bunny also chuckled loudly. Jack turned in the direction of the voice and saw a young woman with long blonde hair grinning at him. Jack just glared at her but decided to continue despite her comment.

''You'll be sailing on The Moon,'' Jack said and a smirk spread on his face when whispers started to go through the room. People had heard of his ship, alright. Some of the men stood up, ready to approach him. ''Under the command of Captain Jack Frost, pirate Lord of the Caribbean.'' After he had finished his sentence, people quickly sat down again.

Jack groaned. ''Oh, come now! Don't believe everything you hear. Most of it is just slander and calumny. Treasure and fortune awaits us, me hearties!''

There wasn't much of a reaction, most of the men started to stare into their goblets of ale and some signaled the musicians to start playing again.

''Well,'' Jack said carelessly. ''We'll be over here for the interviews.'' Jack pointed at an empty table in the corner of the tavern. ''And no pushing, let's be civilized, mates.''

"Civilized," Bunny huffed as he stared at the hole in the ceiling and followed Jack to the empty table.

After Jack had finally shut up, the musicians started to play again and the men started to sing again. Jack and Bunnymund sat down behind the table. Jack immediately signaled a barmaid to bring them a few drinks.

''This is embarrassing,'' Bunny muttered. ''It's never going to work.''

''Of course it is,'' Jack grinned, enjoying the painful expression on his first mate's face. ''If not, well, less shut eye for you, mate.''

Bunny just rolled his eyes at Jack's comment. ''So, if I were you. I'd put on my friendliest face and haul some men over here.'' Jack continued.

Not much later a young man from around Jack's age staggered toward the table and sat down on the opposite side. Jack nudged Bunny as if to say 'I told you so'.

He was tall and very skinny looking. He had tied his thin black hair which reached to his shoulder back in a low ponytail. On top of his head he wore a funny green hat. He wore a long sleeved orange shirt with a short black sleeveless vest, dark blue pants and brown shoes.

"So, what do they call you, my good man?" Jack asked cheerfully.

"Uh, they call me Goofy, Cap'n." The man said.

Bunny facepalmed but Jack ignored him and kept asking questions. "We'll work on the name. No offense, mate, it just doesn't sound very piratey." Jack said with an apologetic look on his face. ''Then again, Bunny doesn't sound piratey either.'' Jack thought aloud. Bunny shot him an angry glare.

''Anyway, ever sailed before, Goofy?'' Jack continued.

"Eh, no captain. I haven't." Goofy admitted honestly.

"That'll be no problem, my first mate here will be more than happy to teach you." Jack said and Bunny scowled. "You're hired!" He said cheerfully as he stood up from his chair and shook Goofy's hand firmly.

''Wait, are you kidding m-'' Bunny protested.

"Next!" Jack exclaimed, cutting his first mate off.

''Who died and made him pirate lord?'' Elsa wondered aloud from the other side of the room.

''Why, are you jealous?'' Rapunzel laughed and patted her captain on the back.

''Of him?'' Elsa scoffed. ''I just think he's annoying and way too cocky and-''

''Cocky?'' Merida laughed, joining the conversation. ''Ye should've heard yerself. 'Oh, why? I'm not hiring'.'' Merida teased as she imitated Elsa's snarky comment.

Elsa laughed loudly at Merida's awful impression of her. ''It was a good one, though.''

''It seems like he's actually managing to hire pirates.'' Kristoff observed.

Elsa pushed aside her drink and stood up, she felt a headache coming up. "Where are you going?" Rapunzel asked, even though she knew the answer to her question. Their captain had never been too fond of gatherings and crowded places.

"I'm going to head back to the ship. It's been a while since I've had a proper night rest." Elsa said. "Alright, now don't waste too much of your money. I've tasted better rum than this stuff."

"Goodnight!" Merida said dismissively as she leaned over the table and grabbed Elsa's goblet of rum. Elsa chuckled and shook her head while she turned around and headed for the exit of the tavern.

She adjusted her long teal colored trench coat when she stepped outside, making her cutlass visible at her side. She also placed her hand on the pistol which was tucked inside her purple waist sash. As a woman you could never be too careful around drunk sailors, especially after sunset.

She sighed in relief when she got out of the crowded town. The music from the taverns could be heard faintly as she sauntered over the peaceful docks. She decided to walk for a bit to clear her mind and stretch her legs. Even after several hours of being on land, it still felt odd. It always took a while for her to lose her sealegs. She actually didn't mind, her sealegs reminded her that she belonged on the sea, where she was free.

When her headache grew worse she decided to return to her ship. As she walked on the dock towards the ship she saw that the barrels of food and water that she had ordered, had already been placed infront of her ship. She would order her crew to load them into the hold early the next morning. She didn't like to stay long in the harbors, once her ship was resupplied she wanted to be on her way again.

Elsa couldn't help but inspect some of the barrels. She had made the mistake of not checking the food supply on her first vogaye, a mistake she wouldn't be making ever again. Fortunately, there was nothing wrong with the food, water and wine of the barrels she had inspected.

She made her way up the gangplank and greeted the crewmembers who stood watch. Before she headed into her cabin for the night she went below decks to her sister's tiny room. Anna had been acting different lately and she wanted to know what was bothering her younger sister. She knocked on the door with their signature knock which they made up as kids.

''Anna? Are you still up?'' She asked softly as she slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

She found her sister laying on her bed. She had a candle burning and she was reading a book. Elsa stepped inside the room and gently closed the door behind her. Then she sat down on the edge of Anna's bed.

''Hey, why didn't you join us?'' Elsa asked warmly. ''You've been so quiet and uptight lately, you're not you at all.''

Anna sighed and closed her book. ''I know, I guess I'm just a bit home sick.''

''But we are home, Anna.'' Elsa smiled as she gestured to her surroundings. ''That's the beauty of a ship, you can just take home everywhere with you.'' Elsa chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

''Not that, I love the ship but just...home, Elsa.'' Anna sighed deeply. ''With mom and dad, on the shipyard back in Norway.''

''I miss it too, Anna. But it's gone, it has been for years.'' Elsa said softly. ''Has it been on your mind lately?''

''Yes, I guess it's because we are so far away from Norway.'' Anna mumbled. ''And I haven't been able to spend any time with you, you've been so busy ever since we went on this crazy quest.''

''I'm sorry,'' Elsa sighed and looked down. ''I'll try to spend more time with you, I promise. We can practise some sword fighting in the morning?'' Elsa suggested and smiled hopefully at her younger sister.

''Sounds great,'' Anna smiled faintly.

''Okay, now try to get some sleep before that dreadful sun rises again.'' Elsa chuckled. ''I want to leave at dawn after we have loaded the ship.''

''Alright then,'' Anna said and leaned to her right to blow out her candle. ''Goodnight, Elsa.''

''Sleep tight,'' Elsa said softly and made her way out of Anna's room again.

When she entered her cabin she found Olaf sleeping on her couch. Elsa couldn't help but smile. She grabbed a thin blanket and placed it over the young boy. She glanced around her cabin with a satisfied look on her face, Olaf had done a great job at cleaning the cabin.

Elsa took off her trench coat, weapons and her brown boots and placed them on the chair behind her desk. She decided to leave the shutters and the windows open, so the first rays of dawn could awake her. She crawled into her bed and drifted off to sleep within minutes.

* * *

Jack awoke because of the loud murmurs on deck. His head was pounding and he had a funny feeling inside his stomach. He grunted while he sat up, he had actually managed to get to the couch in his cabin. He remembered last night's events vaguely, he remembered hiring a few new hands but everything after that was a blur. He decided to get up to see what was going on outside his cabin.

He opened the double doors of his cabin and stepped out onto the maindeck. The bright sunlight hit him and he could feel how his headache immediately got worse. Bunnys bickering in the distance didn't make matters easier for his head.

Jack walked up to Hiccup who was standing near the opening of Jack's cabin. ''What on earth is going on out here, Hiccs?'' Jack asked while he squinted. He was still trying to get his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. He had the urge to pull his dark blue bandana all the way over his amber colored eyes.

''They gave Goofy a pistol,'' Hiccup said casually, explaining the situation. "they figured it was time for shooting lessons."

''I can hear you, Hiccs. You don't have to talk so loudly." Jack grunted while he held his head and covered his ears with his hands.

''I'm not,'' Hiccup chuckled. ''Rough night, Cap'n?'' Then his expression changed into a serious one. ''Duck!'' He shouted.

''What? Eh?'' Jack asked. Hiccup quickly pulled Jack down with him as Goofy accidentally pointed the pistol in their direction.

''Alright, that's enough. Get that pistol away from him!'' Jack ordered, getting rather impatient about his crew's behaviour. After Bunny had spotted Jack on deck he stomped towards him.

''We can still get rid of him, you know?'' Bunny remarked.

''Nonsense, he's just getting his sealegs.'' Jack said, waving his hands dismissively as he made his way up to the quarterdeck. "So what if fighting isn't his strong suit? I'm sure he's a terrific navigator. We could use of few of those."

''And where have you been all mornin'?'' Bunny asked in his usual sarcastic tone while he followed Jack to the helm.

''All morning?'' Jack asked unknowingly and glanced up at the sun. He saw that it was past noon already. ''Oh,'' he said.

''Oh,'' Bunny snarled, imitating Jack. ''And we still don't have that blasted map what we came for in the first place.''

''We'll get right on that, mate.'' Jack smiled and patted his first mate on the back. Jack took his compass from his belt and opened it. Even though his head hurt, he tried really hard to concentrate on the map.

''Huh?'' He said in surprise.

''Huh? What?'' Bunny asked impatiently. Jack held up his indexfinger to silence his first mate while he focused on his compass.

''It points away from Tortuga,'' Jack finally mumbled. ''Meaning that whoever or whatever had the map has now-''

''I know what it means!'' Bunny exclaimed angrily, Jack held his hands over his ringing ears and the compass dropped onto the deck.

''Not to worry, mate.'' Jack grunted as his ears started to recover again. ''With the Moon's speed we'll have catched up with them in no time.'' he said as he bend down to pick up his compass.

''The only ship that I saw leaving the harbor this morning was The Ice Queen, a very fine ship.'' Hiccup said, joining the conversation. ''I saw her, I was on watch, but if we want to catch her we'll have to make way. Because I think we have finally found a ship that can match The Moon's speed,''

''Match The Moon's speed?'' Jack laughed in disbelief. ''Impossible. Hiccs, mate, I think you had a few too many drinks last night. You weren't seeing clearly.''

''But Cap'n, I didn't drink at all last night because I knew I had watch.'' Hiccup protested. Jack acted like he hadn't heard Hiccup and stepped forward, but he had heard him, loud and clear. He had seen the ship himself, and was feeling a little uneasy to say the least.

''Alright, fellows. Let's weigh anchor, set sail. Chop, chop! You know how this works!'' Jack shouted.

''Captain!'' Hiccup exclaimed.

''What is it now?'' Jack asked, a bit irritated.

''Uh, a heading, Cap'n?''


	4. Chapter 4 - Sail Ho!

_Caribbean Sea_

''Sail ho!'' yelled the lad from the crow's nest which startled Elsa.

She rushed up to the quarterdeck and quickly took out her spyglass, there was a ship behind them in the distance. The ship was still too far away to make out any specific details.

"What is it?" Merida asked curiously from her position at the helm.

"It's too soon to tell." Elsa said as she lowered her spyglass.

"Ye think they're pirates?" Merida asked.

"Could be, it's the Caribbean after all. It looks a bit large for a pirate vessel though." Elsa said, while she tried to do the math on the size of the ship if it were upclose.

"What should we do?" Merida asked unsurely.

Elsa glanced up at her sails, the wind was against them which slowed them down and didn't make it impossible for another vessel to get close. She also couldn't turn her vessel in the direction of the wind because then she'd head straight for land. She bit her lower lip for a moment before answering. These were difficult moments for a young captain, one wrong decision and the entire crew had to pay for it.

"Just stay on course, I'll keep an eye on the ship to see if it's following us." Elsa said, trying to sound as convincing as she could.

After roughly ten minutes Elsa took her spyglass again for a closer look at the ship and had difficulty breathing when she recognized the vessel. It felt as if her knees no longer supported her as she grabbed a hold of the railing. ''It can't be.'' She mumbled.

The boy, who had been up in the crow's nest earlier, walked up to his captain.

''Why did ye alarm us like that, lad?'' Merida snarled at the boy from her place at the helm. ''Ships come and go here all the time, ye could've signaled. Everyone's on edge now.''

"Because it seems to be speeding up. It is after us, says I.'' The boy said and shrugged his shoulders.

Elsa was still too stunned to say anything. She was playing with the spyglass in her hands as her mind started to run in circles. ''Cap'n?'' The boy asked unsurely.

''What is it? What is after us?'' Anna asked as she made her way up to the quarterdeck.

''N-Nothing,'' Elsa said nervously and turned around. ''Even if it is after us, it won't be able to catch us. No ship has ever managed to catch The Ice Queen..." Elsa said, not only trying to convince her crew but also herself.

"...uh, but make more sail anyway,'' Elsa grunted anxiously as she pushed Anna aside and rushed down the stairs two steps at a time, almost tripping over her own legs, onto the main deck.

''On deck all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! Scurry! M-Movement! I want movement!'' She exclaimed as she ran around the deck like a mad woman, pointing in all directions.

''Whatever is chasin' us, isn't nothin'.'' Merida said quietly to Anna as they were watching Elsa run around. Both of them were baffled. Merida quickly handed a spyglass to Anna. ''Here, take a peek. Ay can't leave the helm.''

Anna nervously took the spyglass from Merida and peered over the railing, she saw a ship in the distance too. Anna immediately fell silent, she too, recognized the vessel behind them.

''What is it, lass?'' Merida exclaimed impatiently.

''It's...it's,'' Anna stuttered.

''Make more sail! Run them! Run! Keep running!'' Elsa exclaimed, by now everyone was alarmed enough and they were all running around, adjusting the sails and the rigging.

''What is it!?'' Merida yelled again but Anna dropped the spyglass and ran past Merida to help the others make sail.

Rapunzel, the first mate, ran after Elsa and grabbed her arm. She turned her captain around and shook her shoulders trying to get her out of her frustrated state. ''What in the world is coming after us, Elsa?!'' She exclaimed anxiously.

''N-Nothing,'' Elsa gulped and freed herself from Rapunzel's grip, she stormed away while shouting more orders. Rapunzel was left feeling lightheaded, whatever it was that got Elsa so worked up surely wasn't nothing. She rushed to the railing and took out her own small spyglass.

She placed the spyglass infront of her right eye and closed her left. She looked through it and saw a ship in the distance that was coming up on them with rapid speed. At that point any fool could tell that they were being chased. Rapunzel too recognized the ship immediately. It was a first rate, ship of the line and it carried roughly a hundred cannons. The Ice Queen only carried 32 cannons. The ship was named The Prideful Duke. It was a grand warship, not just any warship, it happened to be the flagship of the Northern Trading Company that was following them.

''Heavens, no.'' Rapunzel whispered aloud as she lowered her spyglass. She rushed back to Elsa. ''What's the plan of action?'' She exclaimed while she was panting.

''The Prideful Duke is a slow ship, we just need to lose them.'' Elsa said, taking deep breaths inbetween to calm herself. ''Problem is, I don't know the area,'' She chuckled nervously as she glanced around.

"Wait a minute," Elsa said curiously as she took a few steps forward. She took out her spyglass again and placed it infront of her eye. "This is not happening," Elsa murmered. ''Where are the idiots responsible for standing watch! Did I not give clear enough orders, first mate?'' Elsa fumed as the entire crew was watching her and Rapunzel.

"What?" Rapunzel asked carefully.

"Two ships are approaching us, also flying a blasted Northern Company flag," Elsa snapped. "Those bastards are trying to trap us."

"What now?" Rapunzel breathed heavily, feeling very guilty for forgetting to post lookouts.

Elsa placed her spyglass infront of her eye again and tried to search for a way out. "Aha!" She said and closed the spyglass with a snap.

"You think you can get us out?" Rapunzel asked hopefully.

"I hope I do," Elsa mumbled as she rushed up the stairs to the quarterdeck. She sprinted towards the wheel, which startled Merida. Merida took a few steps back and let her captain have the wheel.

"Quickly, that way!" Elsa exclaimed and steered the ship toward land. With some luck, she'd be able to zip around the two approaching ships and make it to the shelter of the Caribbean islands. Between the islands she could find a cave and manage to lose the ships. It was a very bold move for someone who was unfamiliar with the area.

But luck wasn't with Elsa. Within moments she heard a slight scraping sound from the bottom of the Ice Queen's hull. She exchanged a worried glance with Anna and Merida. Little did she know the Caribbean was notorious for it's shoals.

"I'm sure it's nothing," she said and waved her hand dismissively. This was her only way out and Elsa wasn't ready to give it up.

SCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPEE

"Cap'n, stop the ship!" Rapunzel exclaimed while she hung over the railing. "We're running onto a big coral reef!"

"A coral reef?" Elsa mumbled. "Ofcourse, tropical waters and whatnot. Stupid, stupid!" Elsa groaned and slapped her forehead.

Rapunzel, Kristoff and a few other crewmembers raced up the deck to the enormous anchor. The only way to stop the ship from crashing into the reef was to drop anchor immediately. With a huge splash, the big anchor of the Ice Queen fell into the water and sunk rapidly.

Meanwhile, Merida was muttering curses in every language she knew and Elsa desperately hung onto the wheel.

The Ice Queen jerked to a halt, pulling the ship around. Most of the crewmembers couldn't keep themselves standing and fell as the ship came to a stop.

Elsa slowly walked up to the railing and rested her hands on it. "We have no choice but to demand a parlay," Elsa sighed.

Merida came to stand next to her captain. "They're from the Northern Tradin' Company, Ay don't think they do 'parlay', Els." Merida said softly.

Everyone aboard the Ice Queen anxiously waited for the fleet to arrive. When they did, the flagship grappled itself onto The Ice Queen and soon soldiers were jumping from their ship onto the Ice Queen's deck. They didn't do anything until their commodore had also set foot on the deck.

Elsa stood firmly infront of her crew, even though she knew she had lost she kept her head held high and awaited her next moments bravely.

The commodore finally landed on the main deck of Elsa's ship. Elsa felt as if her blood started to boil and had difficulty with keeping a neutral expression.

"Hello, Hans." She said and gritted her teeth.

"Elsa Arendelle," he grinned. "We finally managed to catch you."

"I wouldn't be too proud of myself, three warships loaded with weapons and soldiers against me and my moderately armed vessel is a bit unfair, ain't it?" Elsa said sarcastically. "That's why, I propose a duel. Just the two of us. To even out the odds, eh?" Elsa said challengingly as she took out her cutlass.

"Put that sword back, Arendelle. I have nothing to gain here, I already have the ship and the crew. Besides, I don't fight women." Hans hissed.

"You used to. I guess you stopped trying after I-" Elsa said in a mocking tone.

"Give it up, Arendelle!" Hans exclaimed, ignoring Elsa's comment and taking out his own sword.

Elsa glared at him and put her cutlass back at her side. There was nothing she could do. Hans almost couldn't contain his excitement, he had managed to get the ship he always wanted and he had Elsa Arendelle at the point of his blade.

"Now, what should we do to end the legendary captain Arendelle?" He said, mocking Elsa. "Who stole the Ice Queen, pride of the Nortern Trading Company for its grand speed," Hans walked behind Elsa and held the blade under her chin.

"No!" Anna cried and stepped forward. Two big, strong men grabbed her and pulled her back. "Let her go!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa remained silent, she didn't know what to say. She was just processing what was happening. She didn't care what would happen to her but she did care about her crew and her ship. She looked down and started to pant. It was all her fault, if only she had posted lookouts herself. Then they would've seen the ships sooner.

Her mind was racing, trying to find a way out. There were weapons within her reach but she was far outnumbered.

"Slicing your throat would be too easy." Hans hissed in Elsa's ear, sending chills down her spine.

Then he motioned Elsa to walk ahead of him, keeping the tip of his sword on her back. He poked her lightly in the back because she wasn't walking fast enough for his liking.

"Wait!" Anna yelled. "Don't take her!"

Hans marched Elsa back to where the two vessels were grappled together. Hans's ship was a bit higher than Elsa's, making the jump from one ship to the other quite difficult. Elsa got onto the railing and grabbed a line. She wasn't sure her trembling knees would allow her to make the jump. Soldiers were laughing and cheering on Hans's ship. Elsa shivered at the thought of the things they might do to her.

"Move, across!" Hans ordered. Then he raised his voice and shouted to his crewmembers on his own ship. "Take Arendelle into custody!"

Elsa glanced back at Anna and the rest of her crew briefly. It broke her heart, not knowing what they were going to do with her beloved crew. Hans poked Elsa with his sword and she winced in pain. She gritted her teeth, not wanting to show her weaknesses.

She grabbed onto the line tightly and barely made the jump. She was desperately hanging onto the other ship's rail. Two pairs of hands seized her and hauled her over the railing. She was roughly thrown onto the deck and let out a cry of pain. Hans followed behind her. He left some of his sailors aboard The Ice Queen , they were left in charge of Elsa's crew.

Elsa didn't get the chance to get up on her own, the same men that had hauled her in grabbed her upper arms again. As Elsa was hanging between her two captors her mind was still running in circles. But no matter how hard she thought she couldn't save herself out of this one. She was defeated by the element of surprise. She had been too busy outrunning The Prideful Duke behind her that she hadn't noticed the ships that were approaching her.

"Really makes me wonder who the real thieves are, you know-." she said sarcastically, referring to her tragic past. One of the men didn't find it so amusing and let go of her for a brief moment to punch her in the face.

Elsa's head flew back from the blow to her face and her vision got blurry. She could hear the soldiers laughing and lowered her head in embarrassment. She felt how the blood came out of her nose and ran over her lips.

Hans walked up to her and looked down at her. "Gentlemen, do you all remember 'captain' Arendelle?" Hans said in a mocking tone. The soldiers laughed loudly. Elsa's mouth started to fill with blood and she had the urge to spit it in Hans's face. But sanity prevailed and she managed to swallow it.

"Lock her in the brig." Hans ordered the two soldiers who were holding her tightly. They brought her below decks with force and threw her in the brig. Elsa coughed up some blood and the soldiers wrinkled their noses in disgust.

Meanwhile, everyone of Elsa's crew was left aboard the Ice Queen , all of them were wondering what would happen to them. They just stood there, at a loss for words, their captain had just been taken from them. The only one who was infact doing something was Anna, she was crying.

''Don't just stand there! Back to your stations, sailors!'' The soldier, who had been left in charge, shouted. It felt strange listening to orders that weren't given by their captain. But they had no choice but to obey, or they would probably face the same fate as their captain.

They started to adjust the sails and follow the other ships. The Ice Queen had now become part of Weselton's fleet. Even the ship looked like a prisoner. The Ice Queen couldn't spread her wings because she had to follow the steady speed of the fleet. It felt unreal to all of them, how events could change this drastically in only a few hours time.

Anna remembered how she and her sister had been practising their sword fighting skills in the morning. It was such a wonderful morning, she couldn't believe it was followed by such a terrible afternoon.

They sailed for a day, not knowing where they were headed. Suddenly, they were ordered to drop anchor. Rapunzel peered out over the sea and saw a small island in the distance. She immediately knew what was going to happen.

Elsa was brought over to her own ship again. Her hands were tied together with rope and Hans walked behind her with the tip of his sword in her back. Elsa's crew was forced to watch as Hans made their captain walk the plank. Elsa looked down, she didn't want to face her crew. She had dried blood stains all over her face and blouse and her eyes were red and puffy. She felt ashamed and disgraced. That's exactly what Hans wanted, he didn't want her to die a painful death, he just wanted to disgrace her. And marooning was possibly the greatest disgrace a pirate captain could face.

''Any last wishes?'' Hans asked in a mocking tone while Elsa was standing on the plank.

''No harm is to come to the Ice Queen's original crew, they will not face the gallows but will remain in service to the Northern Trading Company aboard the Ice Queen," Elsa said with a dry voice, not facing her crew. ''Including the female crewmembers.''

"Alright," Hans laughed. ''You should've asked for a pistol, you foolish girl. You wouldn't have to starve to death, you know?"

''I'd rather starve than shoot myself with one of your pistols.'' Elsa hissed. "And according to the code, I have the right to a pistol."

"I don't need to answer to a code invented by thieves. But let me be the gentleman," Hans grinned. ''Bring me a pistol with a single shot!''

''Wait!'' Anna yelled and stepped forward. ''Please.''

''What is it?'' Hans asked in annoyance as he turned around to face Anna.

Anna had Elsa's teal colored trenchcoat in her hands as she stepped forward. ''Let me,'' she said carefully. ''Allow me to say goodbye.''

''Fine hurry,'' Hans groaned.

Anna walked up to her sister, tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks. Elsa hesitated to face her younger sibling, this was not how she wanted to be seen by Anna. She was the older sister, she had to be protective and strong, set a good example for her.

''I've failed you, Anna.'' Elsa whimpered silently, finally showing her emotions.

''Shush, it'll be alright.'' Anna sniffled and smiled weakly while she gently placed the coat around her sister's shoulders and tied the sleeves together so it wouldn't fall off. ''You could never fail me, Elsa.''

Elsa tried to smile but burst into tears instead. Anna wrapped her arms around her sister's shaking body and hugged her tightly. Both sisters wished the moment would last forever but it ended far too quickly. Anna was pulled away from Elsa by a soldier's rough grasp.

''No!'' Anna cried and tried to struggle free.

One of the soldiers rushed forward with a pistol in his hand. Hans grabbed it and threw it overboard. Elsa gasped and jumped after it, making an elegant dive off the plank into the bright blue sea.

''Now set sail!'' Hans shouted and his crew cheered.

Elsa squinted under water as she swam after the pistol that was rapidly sinking to the bottom. The salt water was stinging in her eyes and her coat was weighing her down, but she was determined to get the pistol. Her wrists were still tied together which made swimming more difficult. However she did manage to grab the pistol, she quickly swam back to the surface and gasped loudly when she came up again.

Her ship had already moved, she was at the stern of the ship. She glanced up and saw her friends standing on the quarterdeck, leaning over the railing, hoping to catch one last glance of their beloved captain.

The ship was too far away already, Elsa couldn't say anything to them. The lump in Elsa's throat ached when she saw them sail away from her. She took a deep breath and tried to shrug it off. She still had to swim all the way to the island. Elsa was a great swimmer but swimming to the island was torture. Her wrists were tied together and her hands were clutching onto the pistol, she had to use her legs twice as much in order to move through the water. And because she hadn't eaten in a while she felt like fainting.

After a while she finally reached the shallow water and walked the last bit to the beach of the island. She let herself fall down on the white sand and allowed herself to catch her breath for a moment. Then she sat up, still clutching the pistol, and saw how the four ships had already sailed off into the distance.

''I'm going to get off this blasted spit of land and shoot your rotten, scurvy infested, treacherous soul with your own damn pistol,'' Elsa muttered angrily. ''Mark my words.''It was unlike Elsa to get that angry but Hans managed to awake those emotions. He had been tormenting her, her entire life. Seeing him again awoke all sorts of old grudges she had against him.

They had taken all her weapons but fortunately, she still had her cutlass at her side. She took it out and placed the handle between her feet as she sat down, then she sliced the rope of her wrists and freed herself from the dreadful bonds. She stretched out her fingers as she felt how the blood could properly flow through them again.

She took off her boots, waistcoat and her belts and placed them in the sand, allowing them to dry. She was just wearing her loose white linen shirt, her purple sash and black pants. She tucked the pistol into her sash and stood up. She walked through the sand on her bare feet, she sauntered her way up to the palm trees and was glad to see that they carried quite a few coconuts. Some of them had already fallen from the trees, Elsa took her cutlass and cracked open one of the coconuts.

She sat down in the shade with her back against one of the palmtrees, drank the coconutwater and ate some of the leftover coconut pulp. It was amazing how only one coconut restored most of her strength. She sighed as she looked over the water.

The quietness of the island was already driving her mad.

 **A/N:**

 **No Jack in this chapter, sorry guys! I promise there'll be more of him in the next! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Negotiations

_The Caribbean Sea_

Rapunzel grunted as she dropped the wet brush on the wooden deck and started to scrub it. She wasn't used to chores like that anymore. When she was still the first mate of the ship she would always order the new hands to clean the decks. She winced silently when she changed positions, her knees were quite sore because she had been on them for while.

She exchanged glances with Anna and Merida who were also scrubbing the deck. The three of them got the worst chores. They hadn't had the chance to touch a sail or a spyglass ever since their beloved captain got marooned. It was cleaning, cooking, sewing the crew's ripped and ragged clothes and more cleaning. Things those arrogant men considered to be typical chores for women.

Rapunzel angrily threw her brush back in her bucket when the lieutenant who had been left in charge passed them. She quickly stood up and exclaimed. "I've had enough!" Anna held her breath and Merida was baffled at her friend's sudden outburst. The fiery redhead was usually the one to complain and get angry. It was unlike Rapunzel to react like she had just done.

The lieutenant turned around and cocked his eyebrow at her. He seemed to be stunned by the blonde's sudden outburst as well.

"Give us some real chores! We also know how to handle a sail and climb up a ratline," Rapunzel continued, not paying attention to the puzzled expression on the lieutenant's face.

''You've got some nerve,'' The lieutenant observed, he didn't sound angry or mocking but rather impressed. ''Got that from the previous captain of this vessel, I take it?'' he said, his handsome features softening a bit.

''Yes,'' Rapunzel said silently, she was a bit surprised that the lieutenant reacted so calmly.

''Uh huh,'' the lieutenant hummed. ''I'm just following the commodore's orders, so it's him you should go to if you are unsatisfied with your chores, Blondie.'' the lieutenant shrugged his shoulders, smiled charmingly and went on his way. Leaving Rapunzel standing there at a loss for words.

She sat down again and looked at her friends, awaiting their responses.

''Well, that didn't get us anywhere, now did it, lass?'' Merida said mockingly as she continued scrubbing theatrically.

''You were lucky it didn't get us anywhere,'' Anna said. ''It could've gone much worse. These men don't answer to anyone, let alone women.''

''Is this really our faith from now on?'' Merida sighed, not being sarcastic for once.

''It can get worse,'' Rapunzel sighed. ''They'll probably resign us to the gallows once we reach Norway.''

''We are headed for Norway?'' Anna asked curiously.

''Most likely.'' Merida said as she glanced up at the sun. ''They are headin' for the Atlantic now.''

''Is there no way we can escape?'' Rapunzel asked in a low whisper.

''Are ye out of yer mind?'' Merida hissed. ''We're headin' for open water. We can't just steal a dinghy and row away. We're stuck.''

''Elsa will come for us,'' Anna said with determination.

Merida and Rapunzel furrowed their brows and looked down.

''Anna, I...I don't think we'll be seeing her again.'' Rapunzel said softly.

''She escaped Weaselton and his men once before, she will do it again.'' Anna said hopefully. ''I just know that she'll manage to get off that island somehow.''

* * *

Elsa was lying on her back under the shade of the palmtrees. She had her eyes closed and occasionally removed the sweat from her forehead with the long sleeve of her linen shirt. It felt like the sun was slowly sucking all of the moisture out of her body, seeing as the sweating wasn't as bad as usual.

Elsa took a deep breath, she had never felt so exhausted, she knew it was because she had gotten too much sun. There was nothing she could do about it, the island had a limited supply of coconuts and she wanted to try to stay alive as long as she possibly could in order to come up with an escape plan. So far she had no luck.

Her head was pounding, she had been on the island for only two days but already felt like she was going mad with the heat. Her throat was burning and her lips were dry and cracked. Her usually ambitious spirit seemed to have deserted her. All she wanted to do was sleep and drink. The day before she had been sitting on the beach all day, keeping a weather eye open for passing ships. Unfortunately, she had no luck spotting any ships on the horizon.

Elsa awoke slightly, she opened her bright blue eyes halfway. Something was different. She heard noise...were those voices? Or was she hallucinating already? Was it worth to spend her precious energy to get up and take a look? When the voices seemed to get clearer she sat up and with her trembling hand she grabbed a hold of her cutlass which was standing upright in the sand beside her.

With a lot of effort she managed to stand up, her vision went blurry and her headache grew worse when she did so. Elsa staggered over towards the nearest palmtree for support and waited for her vision to get sharp again. She could vaguely see how two figures approached her but her world went dark before she had the chance to identify them.

''Oh,'' Jack said with a pained expression on his face as he saw Elsa collapse infront of him.

''She must be the one in possession of the map then,'' Bunny said, stating the obvious.

''Wonder what she did to get herself marooned,'' Jack wondered aloud. ''Check her clothes.'' He ordered and pointed at the clothes that she had taken off. Bunny walked over towards the clothing items and started to look through the pockets of her waistcoat.

''Aha, got it.'' He said triumphantly as he held up a folded chart.

''I suppose we cannot leave her here.'' Jack figured as he rubbed his temples and looked down at the unconscious woman that had insulted him back in Tortuga.

Bunny rolled his eyes. ''We're taking on women now?'' He grumbled. "Can't we leave her? You know it is bad luck to bring a woman aboard." Bunny reasoned. Jack cocked his eyebrow at his first mate, he didn't believe in such nonsense.

Without replying Jack kneeled down next to Elsa and turned her on her back. ''Looks like a sun stroke,'' He observed. ''We'll have to cool her down immediately. Bunny, grab her things!'' Jack ordered while he placed his hand on Elsa's forehead to check her temperature. He quickly removed his hand from Elsa's burning skin when he realised how bad the stroke was.

Jack took off his boots, sash, waistcoat and his belts and weapons. He only wore his linen shirt and his loose pants, same as Elsa. "And mine!" He yelled at Bunny who was collecting Elsa's things. Bunny stomped over towards Jack's pile of clothes, clearly showing he wasn't happy about anything that was going on.

Jack placed his arms under Elsa and lifted her up. Then he quickly made his way across the white beach towards the sea. The sand was burning his bare feet and he cursed under his breath as he ran towards the cool water. He ran into the water and stopped when it reached his waist.

He let go of Elsa and she floated on the water, still unconscious. Jack splashed the cool salt water all over her in attempt to cool her down. He knew how dangerous sun strokes could be and tried his best to cool her down.

Several minutes later Bunny rowed past them in a dinghy. "You comin'?" He grumbled as he stopped rowing.

"Help me out here," Jack said as he lifted Elsa up. Bunny took her over from Jack and placed her on the floor of the dinghy. After Jack had heaved himself into the dinghy he ordered Bunny to row back to the ship.

* * *

Several hours later Elsa woke up again with a throbbing headache. She was in a cooler and darker environment than before. She moved her hand and felt the surface she was lying on, it was nice and soft, definitely not the white beach sand she had been lying on before. She grunted as she attempted to sit up.

''Oh, good. You're up,'' said a male voice casually. Elsa looked around when she sat up, she was in the captain's cabin of a ship. The wood of the cabin was much darker than the wood of her own ship, the cabin was also larger than her own and much messier. Her own cabin was beautifully decorated with purple curtains and carpets with prints of Norwegian rosemaling. The dark brown furniture in her cabin was carefully polished and also had Norwegian rosemaling designs carved into it. Everything was perfectly organized, unlike this cabin.

Elsa rubbed her temples and fixed her eyes on the man who sat behind his desk in the middle of the cabin. He had a dark blue bandana tied around his head. His thick messy brown hair was a bit spiky but some strands had gotten so long that they were hanging over the bandana. He also had a really young looking face with curious and playful amber colored, almost brown eyes. Elsa guessed that he was in his mid to late twenties, like herself. She could've sworn that she had seen him before but her headache wouldn't allow her to think at all.

''Where am I?'' She asked as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

''Aboard the Moon, love. Not a bad place to be, trust me.'' He grinned confidently.

''The Moon...the Moon?'' Elsa mumbled, the name sounded familiar. ''Wait, you were in Tortuga, weren't you? I think I saw you there.'' She said unsurely. She had the same feeling she had back when she saw him in Tortuga. She had seen this man before, their first encounter wasn't in Tortuga. She recognized his face when he caught her attention back in the tavern. She decided to shrug the feeling off. She had met many people when she went on voyages with the Northern Trading Company, she couldn't possibly remember every single face.

''Yes, you insulted me.'' he grumbled.

Elsa couldn't help but crack a smile when the events started to come back to her. ''You don't seem like the type to hold a grudge.'' She remarked playfully. Her eyes landed on the chart he was holding, it looked strangely familiar. With a quick movement she put her hands inside her pockets.

''You stole my map!'' She exclaimed in surprise and quickly stood up. She staggered a bit and felt lightheaded as she made her way over towards the large desk.

''You can have it,'' he huffed as he threw the map on the table. ''What bloody language is that anyway? I can't make out what is what,''

''It's Norwegian,'' Elsa said as she sat down on the edge of the desk and took her map and started to inspect it, checking if it was still intact.

''And you can read that?'' He asked curiously and cocked his eyebrow at her.

''I am a Norwegian.'' Elsa said casually, not removing her eyes from the chart.

''Really? I hear no accent or whatsoever.'' He noted.

''I had a good education growing up,'' Elsa said as she folded the map and put it back inside her waistcoat.

He started to laugh at her comment. ''Good education? And you choose to become a bloody pirate?''

''I didn't choose to become a pirate.'' Elsa said in her defense and shot him a glare. She quickly adjusted the long sleeves of her linen shirt and pulled them over her wrists.

''Nevermind, no need to explain your accentless English.'' He said. ''If you were from around here, you wouldn't have gotten a sun stroke so easily.'' He grinned.

"A sun stroke?" Elsa asked but her attention quickly shifted to the loud stumbling that could be heard from outside the cabin. "Wait, what is that?" She asked unsurely.

"Just open the door," Jack said casually.

Elsa didn't question him, she walked over towards the double doors of the cabin and opened one of them. She jumped back when a pirate staggered inside, tripping over his own feet and falling flat on the floor infront of the desk.

Jack stood up from his chair, placed both of his hands on his desk and leaned forward as he peered over his desk at his crewmember. "Goofy, my good man, what brings you here?" Jack asked cheerfully.

"Bunny sent me," Goofy said as he stood up. "He wants to know the heading, Cap'n."

"Ofcourse he does," Jack sighed. "Tell him that I'm discussing the heading with er..."

"Captain Arendelle," Elsa said proudly to the crewmember.

"I'm not calling you that,'' Jack said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. ''This ship already has a captain, and seeing as you've been marooned, I don't think you have the right to call yourself captain anymore.''

''Fine,'' Elsa snapped and turned her attention to Goofy. ''You can tell this 'Bunny' that Elsa and Jack are discussing the heading.''

''Alright,'' Goofy said and dismissed himself.

''Uh, Captain Jack,'' Jack objected. ''And I give the orders.'' He snarled at Elsa. ''Now, where does the map lead us?'' Jack asked calmly as he sat back down.

''Oh, it leads somewhere, alright.'' Elsa said as she calmly paced around the room, pretending to be really interested in a painting that hung on the wall of the cabin and snooping through Jack's many, most likely stolen, souvenirs.

''Seriously? You're not going to tell me? You owe me, I saved your marooned arse!'' Jack exclaimed angrily as he stood up and stomped closer to Elsa.

''I didn't ask to be saved,'' Elsa hissed. ''I was unconscious, you took me.''

Jack scoffed, trying to come up with a clever remark.

''Now, I'm willing to make you a deal.'' Elsa said calmly as she backed up from Jack, continueing to look around the cabin.

''We are negotiating now?'' Jack sighed.

''Yes, we are.'' Elsa said. ''You help me to take back my ship and crew and I'll help you find the sword.''

''Didn't they maroon you?'' Jack chuckled.

''No,'' Elsa said.

''Fine, but we'll go after the sword first.'' Jack said.

''No,'' Elsa repeated.

''Yes,'' Jack said stubbornly.

''No!'' Elsa exclaimed. ''My crew will face the gallows once they reach Norway. We'll be saving them first,''

''My crew and I will be facing something much worse,'' Jack spat out.

''What can be worse than death?'' Elsa asked and raised her eyebrow at him.

''Pitch Black,'' Jack muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Elsa to hear. Elsa swallowed hard and took a step closer to Jack.

''What on earth did you do to get Pitch Black on your tail?'' Elsa hissed.

''Long story,'' Jack said. ''I've got two months left to recover the sword of Boreas for him.''

Elsa felt a shock go through her as he mentioned the sword. He was after it, too? He probably followed her because he knew she had the map. Or did he just find it in her clothes and looked at it out of curiosity? She decided not to mention it. The less he knew, the better. ''Crossing the Atlantic will only take a month, maybe less, with your ship's speed.'' Elsa reasoned.

''Maybe we can catch up on them, we wouldn't have to make port in Norway.'' Jack interjected.

''No,'' Elsa said firmly. ''I was attacked by three first rate ship-of-the-lines. You won't stand a chance.''

''I've got a plan,'' Jack said determinatly and rushed out of his cabin. He took the compass from his belt and held it up and focussed on Elsa's ship, the Ice Queen. The indicator on Jack's compass started to spin rapidly. Elsa rushed out of Jack's cabin and followed him.

''Didn't you hear anything I just said?'' Elsa objected. ''Three grand warships plus mine!''

''What's she on 'bout?'' Bunny snarled at Jack who came to stand next to Hiccup at the helm.

''Want my help or not?'' Jack commented while his gaze was still fixed on the spinning indicator of his compass. ''Aha!'' He exclaimed when it finally stopped spinning.

''That's were we'll be going, Mr. Hiccs.'' Jack said and tossed Hiccup the compass. Hiccup was quite clumsy and barely managed to catch it. ''Focus on the Ice Queen, you've seen it.''

''Alright, lads!'' Jack called out to get the attention of his crew. ''I want as much movement as we can get! The wind's on our side, boys. That's all we need!''

Elsa walked up to him. ''What's in your head?'' She asked in an undertone.

''Trust me, love. I've got something planned.'' Jack smiled charmingly. ''They rougly had a three days head start. We'll be able to catch up with them in a few days time.''

''And what's your plan then?'' Elsa asked.

''Not telling.'' Jack grinned. ''But we'll manage to get your ship back within a week, leaving us 7 weeks to find the sword of Boreas. Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt. There we are, each of us will have what we want.''

''Oh, and I'll be wanting that coin back.'' Jack added.

''What coin?'' Elsa asked innocently.

''That spanish piece of eight that made its way into your pocket while you were snooping around my cabin.'' Jack said and held out his hand. ''Don't think I didn't notice,''

Elsa pressed her lips together, got the coin out of her waistcoat's pocket and handed it back to Jack who was chuckling. ''You stole my map.'' She objected which made Jack laugh even more.

"Pirate." Jack teased which managed to get him an even worse glare from Elsa.

* * *

 **A/N: Your thoughts so far on this story?**


	6. Chapter 6 - New Light

_The Atlantic Ocean_

Anna glanced up at the wooden ceiling of the deck above her as she was lying in her hammock. The hammock swayed slightly as it moved along with the rocking of the ship. She no longer had access to her tiny room and was forced to sleep with the crew. Punzie and Merida were lying in the hammocks next to Anna but after a hard day's work they were already fast asleep.

The sound of boots climbing down the ladder startled Anna out of her thoughts and she quickly sat up while letting out a silent gasp. She glanced up and looked right at Kristoff.

"Oh, it's you." She sighed in relief. "What were you doing up on deck?" She asked softly.

"I had watch," Kristoff said casually as he lied down in the empty hammock next to Anna. His parrot, Sven, was sitting on a barrel next to Kristoff's hammock. The grey bird was also sound asleep.

"What's on your mind?" Kristoff asked softly when he noticed Anna's grim facial expression.

"Nothin'." Anna mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders and lied back down.

"There must be, otherwise you wouldn't be awake at this hour." Kristoff reasoned. "But it's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

Anna sighed, Kristoff had been a good friend of hers for years. She knew she could talk to him about anything. "Oh, you know," Anna said. "I was worrying about Elsa, as usual. Just wondering what she is doing right now."

Kristoff was silent. He too, knew that when a pirate was marooned it was a death penalty. "She's probably laying on the white beach with a coconut in one hand. She built an excellent fire and while she is warming herself she's plotting a brilliant escape." He chuckled after a while.

"You don't have to sugarcoat it," Anna said. "She won't, right?"

Kristoff sighed. "I don't know, Anna. Elsa is smart, that's all I know. But even if she does manage to get off, she won't be able to get to us in time."

Anna took her gaze off the ceiling and looked at Kristoff who was on her left. "At least we have eachother." She smiled faintly.

Kristoff looked her in the eyes and smiled. "There's the Anna I know," he smiled lightly. "Your optimism is the best thing about you, you know?"

Anna blushed a bit as Kristoff complimented her. "It seems to have deserted me lately, doesn't it?" She asked shyly as she looked away. Although she had always felt very comfortable around her friend, she didn't lately. She knew she was developing strong feelings for him but she didn't know what to do. Act on them or leave them be? She certainly didn't want to lose him. Even though she had a few weeks left to live, she wanted to spend them on good terms with her friend.

"Nah, it's still in there." Kristoff smiled wider.

Anna looked at him and smiled too. "Goodnight, Kristoff."

"Sweet dreams, Anna."

What the two friends didn't know was that their captain wasn't lying on a white sand beach with a coconut in one hand.

Just like Anna, Elsa also couldn't sleep. She wasn't glancing up at the wooden ceiling of a ship but at the beautiful starry sky. She was lying on the bowsprit of the Moon. The ship was rocking very lightly underneath her, it was a calm night which also made it a warm one. Not that Elsa minded the cold, she loved it in fact. She was glad that they were moving up further on the Atlantic, the breeze was already noticeably getting a bit chillier. The heat in the Caribbean had been maddening for her, as a native from the colder climates.

"Seems like you have figured out my thinking spot," Jack's voice broke the silence of the night. Elsa didn't quite know how to describe his voice, it was deep and masculine for sure but at the same time also young and playful sounding. She didn't know how to describe Jack at all, he was exceptional to say the least.

Elsa didn't look up. She figured it was only a matter of time before the pirate on watch told the captain that there was someone at the bow of the ship.

"I warned you about the crew's quarters," Jack continued as he walked closer to the bowsprit, holding one of the lines while he did so. Even though Elsa knew he was right about the muffy and sweaty crew quarters, she wasn't one to admit she was wrong.

"I'm not sharing a cabin with you," Elsa said firmly, still looking up at the sky.

Jack made an offended face and pressed his hand to his chest. "After all I have done for you." He said dramatically. "Is there a significant other? If I may be so bold?" He added lightly.

Elsa sat up and raised her eyebrow at him. "Why would you want to know?"

Jack raised his hands in defense as he sat down. "Just want to get aquainted with the mysterious captain Arendelle. That's all. Tell me something,"

"What?"

"Well, when we first had a proper conversation, you said that you didn't choose to become a pirate willingly. So, how did that happen? With your good education and whatnot." Jack asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Elsa sighed and looked down.

"We've got the time," Jack pointed out. "Let's have it."

"No," Elsa frowned at him. "It's depressing. But if you want to talk you can tell me something about your good self." She teased.

"About me?" Jack chuckled. "You're genuinely interested?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and her gaze travelled back to the sea. "Start talking before I change my mind."

"How about," Jack started. "You ask me a question, I'll answer. And then I get to ask you a question." Elsa looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "You know, like a game?" He chuckled.

Elsa sighed her defeat and nodded. "Fine then," she said. "Any siblings?"

"Not anymore." Jack said, trying to sound as casual and carefree as he possibly could, but Elsa was sharp and she could hear an obvious hint of pain in his voice.

"What happened?" She asked softly, feeling sorry for him. She knew how much her sibling meant to her, she couldn't imagine how she'd feel if she found out anything bad happened to Anna.

Jack looked at her for a moment, debating on whether or not he should tell her. Even though she had come off as stubborn and sarcastic before, she seemed kind and interested as their conversation went on. The way she was sitting there with the moonlight illuminating her delicate features, she looked so beautiful. It was the first time Jack viewed her like that, and it was scaring him. The way her thick, unusually light blonde hair was tied together in a messy braid and hanging over her shoulder, and how her big sapphire blue eyes were watching him curiously. How had he not seen it before? How had he not instantly fallen for her breathtaking appearence? Was it because she had insulted him before, or because of her strong personality?

Then Jack snapped out of it, she was still no more than a stranger to him and he didn't even show his vulnerable side to his closest friends. "Next question." He quickly said while looking away.

He expected a sassy comment about his game but she remained silent. She knew she had asked a question that was too personal.

"It was actually your turn to ask.'' she said softly.

"Alright," Jack said and tried to think of something interesting that he wanted to know of her.

 _"I didn't choose to become a pirate," Elsa said in her defense and shot him a glare._

"About the pirate thing," Jack said, bringing up the touchy subject once again, more carefully this time. "What would you be if you hadn't ended up a pirate?"

Elsa smiled a little. "I'm a woman, Jack. If things hadn't turned out the way they did I would probably have been married by now." She said in an amused way.

"You would want that over being a captain of your own ship?" Jack asked while he raised his eyebrow at her.

"No, absolutely not." She admitted. ''Perhaps if I had been in love with someone, I would think differently about marriage. But that wasn't the case for me. All the young gentlemen I met at fancy gatherings expected me to give them male heirs, nothing more. Not that they were incapable of love, it's just the way high society works I guess. It would never have made me happy, seeing as I never was the stay at home type.''

Elsa sighed. "The world has such a crooked view on women. While we are such much more, just look at my crew." Elsa was forgetting Jack's presence, she was simply speaking her mind. It had been bothering her, her entire life, and it was starting to bother her more and more as she was growing up.

"Then having become a pirate is a blessing, is it not?" Jack interjected.

"In a funny way it is," Elsa agreed. "But I always dreamed of becoming an honest merchant captain, working for the company. An impossible dream, I know."

"Work for the same company that branded you a pirate?" Jack asked harshly which startled Elsa. "Don't think I hadn't noticed that P on your wrist."

Elsa looked down at her left wrist and her cheeks colored a bit red. She wasn't proud of her mark, however, pulling her sleeve over it had no use anymore since he already knew.

''My turn,'' she said, ignoring his comment about her burn mark. ''How did you find me so quickly? On the island?"

"Coincidence?" Jack said in a not so convincing way.

"Right," Elsa chuckled. "You knew I had the map, didn't you? How?"

"That's a story for another time," Jack grinned which madly annoyed Elsa.

"Why won't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because I don't trust you." Jack blurted out. Sounding much harsher than he had intended to.

Elsa stared at him with a bemused expression on her face before replying. "Fair enough. I don't trust you either."

"Glad to know we're on the same page." Jack said and smiled weakly at her.

"Same page? We're not even reading the same book," Elsa exclaimed, lightening the mood again. "Heck, we're not even in the same library!" Elsa stood up while Jack burst out laughing.

"Where are you going?" Jack said, still chuckling.

Elsa stopped in her tracks. She didn't want to go down to the crew's quarters. Not only was it smelly, it was also quite dangerous for her.

As if Jack could read her mind, he said. "You can take my bunk, I was on my way to relieve the watch anyway."

Elsa turned her head and met his gaze. She was grateful. Then her expression darkened, he was probably just being nice because he needed her as his map translator. If the map hadn't been in Norwegian with some added riddles he wouldn't have cared what had happened to her. She replied with a short and cold hearted. "Thanks." Turned around and made her way to the cabin.

Jack raised his eyebrows at the tone of her voice and watched her walk off. Women always had been very complex creatures to him, probably to any man. Although women who came from society were much more complex than the ones he grew up with. There was much more freedom among pirates. Race or gender played much smaller roles in the pirate world, it was more about the deeds and wealth that made a pirate great. Mulan, the pirate lord of Shanghai, was a great example. Because of her grand deeds, her gender no longer played a part. She earned herself many loyal followers who respected her immensely.

Jack figured that once Elsa learned that about them, she wouldn't resent them so much. Even though Elsa technically was a pirate, Jack was sure she hadn't been living like one.

Jack sighed as he stood up, he shrugged the heavy thoughts off of him and made his way over to the helmsman. He told the man to go get a few hours of shut eye as he relieved him early from his watch. The man seemed appreciative of his captain's offer and quickly rushed below decks to crawl into his hammock.

Jack loved to stand watch on quiet nights. He felt the faint sea breeze play with his brown locks and he could hear the silent sounds of the water against the sides of the ship. It really allowed him to think as he was holding onto the wheel of his ship. It made him realise how lucky he was to be the captain of the magnificent vessel.

However, this time Jack couldn't keep his thoughts on his magnificent ship or his wonderful adventures to come. His mind kept going back to the woman who was resting in his bunk. He kept repeating their conversation in his head, their previous encounters and the strangest thing of all, the familiarity of her face. A face that beautiful wasn't something he came across everyday. Surely he'd remember it. Then why didn't he?

This woman was slowly driving him mad. Jack wasn't the type to overthink matters or to have doubts. But nothing about this person was clear to him and he couldn't figure out if it was a good or a bad thing.


	7. Chapter 7 - Honor Among Thieves

_The Atlantic Ocean_

It was late in the evening, Rapunzel was called up on the deck to look at one of the sails. It was about a small tear in one of the two jibs, the triangular shaped sails which were tied to the foremast and the bowsprit. Rapunzel figured it had happened during their last storm, when they sailed into the Caribbean. What she couldn't figure out was how this tiny flaw in the crisp white canvas had managed to escape Elsa's keen eye.

The former Captain of the Ice Queen always took extremely good care of her ship. She would personally inspect every one of the sails after a rough storm. This proved just how chaotic the captain had become ever since they went on the quest to find the sword of Boreas. Rapunzel knew the sword was of great emotional value to Elsa, the reason for that she did not know.

A sailor helped Rapunzel to take down the jib. Rapunzel gave the sailor a short, approving nod when they had taken down the sail and quickly cast her eyes down. The sailor left her alone at the bow of the ship. Rapunzel sat down on the wooden deck and took the piece of white canvas on her lap. The lamps on deck provided her with enough light to repair the sail. She took a needle and some strong white thread out of the pocket of her waistcoat and started to repair it. Her stitches were neat and barely visible, she took her time. Because that's how Elsa would've wanted it, in Rapunzel's mind the ship was still Elsa's. Even though the company claimed she stole it.

Rapunzel never had the right oppurtunity to ask Anna or Elsa what happened. How they got in possession of the ship, if it was indeed stolen or not. Elsa was a closed book about her past and Anna respected her sister's decision to be quiet about it. Rapunzel remembered the day when she first met the sisters. They docked in the harbor of Corona, her hometown in Germany. Elsa was in desperate need of a good crew, and Rapunzel was in desperate need of a place to stay. Since both of them didn't have much options, Rapunzel decided to try the pirate life and Elsa took on yet another woman which didn't help her reputation as a pirate.

Becoming a criminal was worth it, Rapunzel had never been in a place that felt more like home than The Ice Queen did. Realizing that it was over, she teared up for the first time since it all happened. She was finally out of her state of shock and anger. She allowed herself to cry and grief for her former captain, one of her best friends. She felt how the hot tears rushed down her cheeks and how her vision got watery. She squeezed the white canvas in her hands, thinking of the fact that Elsa's hands had once carefully ran over the very same sail, to inspect it after a rough storm.

It finally hit her. She would never look into those kind blue eyes again, or stand alongside her during a nightwatch and just have endless conversations. She would never again admire the woman's many skills when it came to life on sea. She looked up to Elsa, she viewed her as a big sister. Even though they were the same age, Elsa had always appeared wiser.

It wasn't just her captain that she had lost. Soon she would lose her life. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to do it alone. She would stand alongside her two other sisters, Anna and Merida, and her brothers, Kristoff and Olaf. The closest thing she had to a real family.

''What are you on about? Back to work!'' A loud male voice exclaimed, startling Rapunzel.

She looked up and saw one of the soldiers who was ready to hit her in the face. Rapunzel gasped and closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come.

''That won't be necessary!'' Another male voice said, the voice sounded quite familiar. Rapunzel opened her eyes again and saw how the lieutenant had grabbed the soldier by his wrist. ''Back to your station.'' The young lieutenant said firmly, shooting the baffled soldier a stern glare.

Rapunzel had stopped crying from the scare, but her eyes were still red and puffy and her cheeks stained from the tears. She looked down in embarrasment as she wiped her cheeks dry.

''Thank you,'' She mumbled softly, not facing the lieutenant.

The lieutenant kneeled down to talk face to face with Rapunzel, startling her once again. ''Why don't you finish that in my cabin?'' He said kindly.

''No, thank you. I'm not like that.'' Rapunzel snarled and frowned, misunderstanding the lieutenant's offer. The young man's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a bit as soon as he understood what the woman had been thinking.

''No, no! Not like that.'' He chuckled awkwardly and ran his hand through his thick brown hair. ''I mean, no one will bother you there.''

''Oh,'' Rapunzel said, her cheeks also flushed from embarrasment. ''I'm sorry, that's very kind of you.'' They sat there, two grown ups, blushing like two young teenagers who had just made eye contact for the very first time. Their ranks no longer seemed to exist.

Rapunzel cleared her throat in attempt to break the awkwardness. She started to stuff her supplies in her pocket and folded the sail. She stood up and followed the lieutenant to Elsa's cabin.

When they entered the cabin and the lieutenant closed the door behind them, Rapunzel dropped the sail and took out her pocket knife with one swift move. She held it under the chin of the startled lieutenant who was looking at her wide-eyed.

''Why are you being so nice to me?'' Rapunzel demanded to know.

The lieutenant sighed. ''I just like you, okay?''

''That's no reason.'' She snapped. ''The other sailors like the women here too, they just cat call. Besides a man of your position wouldn't degrade himself to a criminal just because he likes a pretty face.'' Rapunzel objected.

The lieutenant remained silent. ''You are not arguing my point,'' Rapunzel observed. ''What's your name, lieutenant?''

''The real one?'' The lieutenant chuckled in an unamused way.

Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows and her jaw dropped slightly. ''Who are you?''

''I'm known here as Eugene Fitzherbert but that's just a cover up for Flynn Rider, my real name.'' He said calmly.

Rapunzel huffed and shook her head in disbelief. ''Why are you trusting me with this information?''

''Can't trust a fellow thief?'' Flynn smirked and looked down at the knife which was still held under his chin. ''Lower that, will you?''

Rapunzel was still frowning and looking at him in disbelief. Flynn sighed theatrically. ''Please, blondie?''

''It's Rapunzel.'' She said stubbornly and lowered her knife. ''That can't be the reason. Just because we are both thieves doesn't automatically mean that we are allies.''

''It's not the reason.'' Flynn admitted and sat down on the chair behind Elsa's desk. ''I'm not that stupid.''

''I'm still not buying it.'' Rapunzel continued, still shaking her head while she started to pace infront of the desk.

''I knew Elsa's father, Lord Arendelle.'' Flynn said suddenly. The second Rapunzel heard Elsa's name she stopped pacing and faced Flynn.

''You what?'' Rapunzel whispered. Even though she didn't know much about the past of the sisters or their family, she did know that Lord Arendelle was a good and respected leader of the company.

''He helped me.'' Flynn said. ''I was to be hung for my crimes as a thief, he stepped in because I was a minor.''

''What did he do?'' Rapunzel asked curiously as she sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

''He managed to get me a reduced sentence. I had to work for him in the royal navy. Later he got me a new identity which helped me further my career in the royal navy.'' Flynn explained.

''He went behind the company's back?'' Rapunzel interjected.

''He was a good man, not necessarily an honest one. Honest men don't make good business men.'' Flynn said and looked down.

''What are you going to do?'' Rapunzel asked silently.

''I don't know.'' Flynn admitted honestly. ''I'm not going to lie, I like my job. I worked hard to get it and it pays well.''

Rapunzel looked down, feeling a little disappointed.

''But when I heard that we were pursuing Elsa Arendelle, everything in me screamed that I wasn't doing the right thing. I'm alive because of Adgar and now I play a part in the marooning of his daughter.'' Flynn looked at Rapunzel. ''Being nice to her crew is the least I can do.''

''You wouldn't turn on the company?'' Rapunzel asked softly.

''I don't know,'' Flynn sighed. ''I can't help you, I really want to but-''

''What would Adgar have done?'' Rapunzel said firmly, cutting him off. ''You're a coward, Flynn Rider. And you know it.''

''Rapunzel, please.'' Flynn begged.

''No!'' She exclaimed. ''You let Elsa jump off that plank, you didn't do anything to stop the commodore!''

''I couldn't!'' Flynn objected.

''You could,'' Rapunzel said bitterly. ''The commodore is not the one to judge Elsa's faith. Lord Weselton is as leader of the company.''

''Rapunzel!'' Flynn called after her but it was too late. Rapunzel had already stormed out of the cabin onto the main deck. The lieutenant ran after her. The sky had turned pitch black and all of the sailors had gone below decks to eat their dinners. Only two were up on deck, the helmsman and the sailor on watch.

Suddenly, a nearby shot caused both Flynn and Rapunzel to freeze in their steps. Rapunzel turned around to face the lieutenant, her jaw was dropped.

''Where did that come from?'' She asked softly. Flynn shook his head and looked at the two sailors on deck, both of them shook their heads. They also didn't fire the pistol.

* * *

''You've been up here for hours,'' Elsa pointed out as she walked up the last few steps to the quarterdeck. She walked up to Jack who was peacefully steering his ship through the quiet evening.

''The weather is perfect.'' He remarked while he looked up at the sky which was slowly turning black. The beautiful pink and orange tones were coloring the surface of the water as the sun was setting.

Elsa came to stand next to Jack behind the wheel and both of them were watching and admiring the sunset in silence.

''Utover horisonten,'' Elsa whispered suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

''Come again?'' Jack asked curiously.

''Utover horisonten, it's Norwegian. It is this phrase which my father has written down on the map.'' Elsa said. ''Guess it plays a part in discovering the treasure.''

''What does it mean?''

''Beyond the horizon. I guess it's some kind of riddle, I don't know.'' Elsa said.

''Beyond the horizon,'' Jack repeated, thought about it for a moment and then he shrugged it off again. ''Let's cross one bridge at a time, shall we?'' He said cheerfully while he got out his compass. His smile grew even wider when he snapped the compass shut.

''What is it, Jack?'' Elsa asked impatiently. ''What is it with you and that compass?''

''We're catching up,'' Jack smirked and ignored the question about his compass. ''Now would be a good time to tell the crew about the plan.''

''How about you tell me first?'' Elsa said stubbornly while she crossed her arms. ''It's about my ship and crew.''

''Alright, first of all, we won't be able to get your ship back.'' Jack started with an apologetic look on his face. He expected Elsa to get angry but she reacted rather calmly.

''I figured we wouldn't,'' She admitted. ''But what matters is that we get my crew off of it, go after the sword and then,''

''Then?'' Jack asked softly.

''I don't know, Jack.'' Elsa sighed and looked away. ''I thought I would get to have that blasted sword, sell it and live happily ever after.''

''Why did you choose to go after this treasure?'' Jack asked carefully.

''My dad was always telling me about it, the sword of the Greek god of wind and winter weather. Not that I believe in Greek mythology, but I guess some people do. So they must be willing to pay good money for it." Elsa rambled on. "I guess it's more of a sentimental thing. I know my dad was dreaming about finding the treasure. I figured that once I find it, he'll be proud of me somehow. You know, finish something he wasn't able to-"

"Hey," Jack said, cutting her off. Elsa faced him and to her surprise she saw a kind expression on Jack's face. "I'll help you get back your ship once all this is over."

"How?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head while he focussed on the horizon again. "One bridge at a time, Els. Why can't you just say thank you?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Elsa smiled. "Thanks, Jack."

''Now, here's the plan.'' He said confidently.

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, I don't speak Norwegian, I do speak a dutch dialect that kind of sounds like it xD but that's about it. I got the Norwegian bit off Google translate and it's probably grammatically incorrect. If you are a Norwegian (or you speak the language) would you be so kind as to DM the correct spelling? It would mean a lot.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to share your thoughts on it!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Ghost Ship

_The Atlantic Ocean_

"There they are," Jack said as he handed Elsa his spyglass. "See those lights in the distance?"

"I know how to spot a ship," Elsa rolled her eyes in annoyance while she placed the spyglass infront of her eye. "We should douse the lights before they spot us."

''Why did ye call everybody up at this hour?'' Bunny whined as he rubbed his eyes while climbing up the steps.

''Ah, just the man I was looking for.'' Jack said cheerfully as he strutted over to Bunny's side and gave him a pat on the back. ''Now, listen very carefully. I want you to go and instruct each and every crewmember.''

''Go on,'' Bunny sighed theatrically.

''Tell the crew to douse all the lanterns aboard this ship. Not one flicker of light is to be seen and not a whisper is to be heard. Instruct them silently, will you? I want total silence and total darkness. Is that clear?''

''Aye,'' Bunny said and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't bother asking why he needed to do it. He questioned everything Jack did and was tired of finding all the reasons why. He scurried off to inform the crewmembers. Soon the black ship blended in nicely with her pitch black surroundings.

Elsa glanced up at the sky, thick black clouds were covering the moon and stars could not be seen in the sky. ''Perfect,'' She mumbled.

With the ship's impressive speed they reached the other ships within 30 minutes. Fortunately, The Ice Queen was at the back of the fleet. The other ships wouldn't be a problem. Elsa hoped Hans had left her crew aboard her ship, if they had to search every vessel it could go sideways very fast.

Jack silently ordered his men to slow the ship down as they were coming up on The Ice Queen. She glided over the surface of the ocean, sneaking closer upon the East Indiaman galleon, finally meeting her match.

''We're almost upon them, Jack.'' Elsa whispered to the captain who was standing beside her on the quarterdeck.

Jack nodded and quickly walked down the steps. ''Alright, lads. Listen up.'' Jack said in a low voice. ''Stick to the plan, Elsa and Hiccs will swarm over the railing and search for the crewmembers. We will crouch behind the railing and be ready to jump into action incase anything goes wrong.''

Elsa's heart started to pound wildly inside her chest. She couldn't believe she was just moments away from being reunited with her beloved crew. As The Moon slid closer to her ship she could almost smell her freshly scrubbed decks. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly to manage her excitement.

Jack had pulled out his cutlass and was studying the gleaming tip of it when an urgent thought struck him. His eyes widened and he froze for a second, then he quickly turned towards his first mate.

''Pssst! Bunny!'' He called out in a loud whisper, startling the first mate. ''Wait!''

''What are ye on 'bout?'' He grumbled in a low whisper as he crawled closer to his captain behind the railing.

''When I said arm everyone I didn't mean-''

BANG!

Everyone aboard The Moon threw themselves to the deck, covering their heads with their hands.

''Get that pistol away from Goof!'' Jack ordered as he removed his hands from his head.

BANG! BANG!

Hiccup, who was near the unruly pirate, bravely ran towards him and tackled him. Both men fell to the deck and the pistol went flying across the boards.

The four people on deck of The Ice Queen were all staring at The Moon in shock. The ship had appeared mysteriously alongside them, and they hadn't heard or seen even the slightest thing. It was as if a ghost ship had appeared beside them. Elsa saw how two of them were already recovering from their shock and reaching for their weapons.

''To arms!'' She yelled and grabbed a pistol which she had borrowed from Jack. The pistol with the single shot was safely tucked inside her sash, she was saving it for Hans. She ran forward and grabbed one of the lines. She swung over onto the other ship with one elegant move, let go of the rope and landed on the familiar deck of The Ice Queen.

As soon as she landed she grabbed her cutlass in the other hand. Judging from the sounds which came from behind her, the others were following her lead. Elsa froze as soon as she realised who was standing infront of her. She slowly tucked the pistol back inside her sash as she was staring at the person infront of her with her jaw dropped.

Jack, still slightly annoyed with the fact that he hadn't given the order, seized one of the hanging ropes as well and followed the others. He managed to make the jump from ship to ship, just not as graceful as Elsa. He landed directly on the sailor who had been left on watch, knocking him out. ''Well that was lucky,'' He grinned with satisfaction. ''Uh, I meant planned of course.'' he said as he dusted off his coat and got off the unfortunate sailor.

''Elsa?'' Rapunzel said in disbelief.

''That's not possible.'' Flynn said, who was also in shock from what just happened.

''Not probable.'' Elsa corrected him and grinned a little at her own joke. Her attention quickly moved over to the hatch, several sailors and soldiers were coming up on deck. She seized Rapunzel's arm and quickly said. ''Gather the crew and jump towards the other ship. We must leave as soon as possible.''

Choas started to errupt around them. Jack's crew was battling the employees of the Northern Trading Company fearlessly. In fact, it seemed more like a fun game to them.

''But Elsa, The Ice Queen! '' Rapunzel protested.

''Go! We can't save her!'' Elsa yelled while she started a duel with a sailor that came right at her. She dodged his blows with ease, she could tell the young lad had held the sword only a couple of times and that this was perhaps his first battle ever. He seemed nervous and his fighting style was a disaster.

Elsa glanced around and noticed Jack in the corner of her eye. The captain was fighting two skilled soldiers at a time. Although he seemed to handle it effortlessly, Elsa knew he'd get tired before the two men would.

With one flick of her sword she knocked the weapon out of the young sailor's hand and then quickly punched him in the face.

''Sorry,'' she muttered as the lad fell to the deck.

She made her way over towards Jack but a soldier got in her way before she could reach him. This time she faced a skilled opponent and had to focus on the fight. Before she even had the chance to adjust to her opponent, another soldier came at her and she had to fight them both at once. Fortunately she was skilled enough to do so.

At that moment Jack was fighting three red coats already. He decided that he'd had enough with the politeness and started to fight like he'd learned back home. He leaped up onto one of the barrels on deck and with one powerful blow he disarmed one man and casually planted a boot in the face of another.

Rapunzel rushed down the hatch towards the crew's quarters. Fortunately her friends were all there, some of them lying wide awake in their hammocks and the others standing next to eachother. She came to a stop, panting heavily from the shock.

''Are we under attack?'' Anna asked anxiously as she climbed out of her hammock.

''Are they rogues?'' Merida asked, Rapunzel wasn't quite sure if she was scared or excited. After all, Merida loved a good fight.

''E-Elsa's here.'' was all Rapunzel managed to breathe out.

''What?'' Anna exhaled and held her hand infront of her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes. She grabbed Kristoff's arm for support as she had difficulty breathing.

''Well, hurry! We must help 'er up there!'' Merida exclaimed as she pushed past Rapunzel. Nearly causing Punzie to lose her balance in the narrow doorway.

''Wait!'' Rapunzel yelled after Merida but she was already gone. ''We'll get her later. But first, you two need to get onto the black ship next to ours.''

''Wait, where's Olaf?'' Kristoff asked suddenly while he placed his pet parrot on his shoulder.

''He was on deck earlier." Rapunzel said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, no! We have to get him!" Anna exclaimed worriedly. She also glipped past Rapunzel and scurried up the ladder.

Rapunzel sighed. "Any more heroic actions?" She asked sarcastically as she raised her eyebrows at Kristoff.

"I'm going after her if you don't mind." Kristoff said and rushed after Anna who had leaped into battle without thinking things through.

"Fine, then I'll figure out a way to stop this madness on my own." Rapunzel grumbled as she also stomped up the ladder. When Rapunzel set foot on deck again it was a complete choas. She quickly peered into the direction of the other ships and they seemed to notice the fight. It would take some time for them to turn around and reach them and Rapunzel had to use each second of that time in order to get off the ship.

"We must leave this ship at once," Rapunzel breathed heavily. "Think!"

She glanced in Elsa's direction, her captain always knew what to do. Unfortunately, she was outnumbered by two soldiers and trying her best to dodge them. She heard some Scottish battle cries and glanced behind her in Merida's direction who was also swordfighting a red coat.

"Ay'm going ta skelp yer wee behind!" Merida yelled while driving her opponent back with ease. No one really understood what the redhead cried out during battle but it was effective enough to send the enemy running for the hills.

Rapunzel sighed as she looked around in bewilderment. All sorts of items were flying over the decks, the pirates were making a mess. Rapunzel grabbed the first two things she saw, a frying pan and a pistol. She tucked the pistol inside her brown vest and took a strong hold of the metal frying pan.

She made her way through the crowd hitting every red coat she saw with a hard blow to their head. They immediately went down as she smacked them. She ran up the steps to the quarterdeck, a soldier was in her path and with one blow she sent him flying overboard. She rushed up the last few steps towards the lieutenant who was battling a pirate with a strong Australian accent.

"I could fight a wombat like you any day of the week!" Flynn exclaimed as he grinned confidently.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet you've never met a 'wombat' like me. 6 foot 1, nerves of steel, master of Tai Chi and the ancient art of-" Rapunzel jumped inbetween them and held a pistol infront of Bunny's face. "Blimey!" He exclaimed in surprise.

She held the frying pan under Flynn's chin. He looked down at it and chuckled. "Frying pans...who knew, right?"

"Shut up!" Rapunzel hissed. "I'm on your side." She said to Bunny as she pointed the pistol up in the nightsky and pulled the trigger three times.

"Listen up!" She yelled as she was gaining all the attention. "Surrender to me now and I'll let him live!" She shouted as she pressed the pistol against the side of Flynn's head. Rapunzel knew he was a respected lieutenant and used it to her advantage.

"Shouldn't we be doing the surrender bit?" Jack asked Elsa who was standing near him.

"Face it, Frost. Your plan failed." Elsa said and turned around. She looked past Jack to the bow of the ship. "The other ships are turning," She mumbled as she grew nervous.

"Drop your weapons!" Flynn ordered. His crew listened and all of them let go of their swords and pistols. The clattering of swords hitting the deck could be heard all over the ship.

"Back to the Moon!" Jack ordered as he grabbed a line and took a running start.

Elsa stayed behind and glanced around in panic. "Do we have everyone?" She exclaimed anxiously.

Jack noticed this just before he was going to leap to safety. He grumbled before turning back and grabbing Elsa. "No, no! Let go! I can't lose them again!" She protested as she was breathing fast. Jack swung Elsa over his shoulder, grabbed a rope and jumped to the other side. He barely managed to grab the Moon's railing and haul himself and Elsa over it.

He put her down on deck and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me!" He hissed as he was catching his breath. Elsa looked at him wide-eyed. "We gave them an oppurtunity to escape but if we don't go now we'll all be swinging from a rope in Norway." Jack said coldly and walked away.

"Hard to starboard!" Jack exclaimed loudly and strutted away to give more orders. It was difficult for the pirates to adjust the rigging in the darkness but they couldn't light up any of the lanterns yet since they were still in close firing range of the fleet.

As the ship was sailing away, Elsa grabbed the nearest cannon and dropped to the deck. She sat with her back against the railing of the ship and hugged her knees. She couldn't see anything and admired Jack's crew for being able to work in the darkness. But she also didn't hear any familiar voices, had their plan failed completely?

Suddenly she heard a loud sound, like a small explosion, followed by a splash right next to them. Elsa let out a gasp and crawled back on her feet using the cannon to pull herself up. She grabbed the railing and looked in the direction of the fleet.

"They opened fire!" Hiccup yelled and Jack's crewmembers started to work even harder in order to gain speed.

Soon Elsa saw another cannon being fired, she let go of the railing and jumped back. A big lantern on the stern got hit, the glass shattered and fell into a thousand pieces on the quarterdeck. A few crewmembers yelled out things in surprise. There was so much noise on deck. Elsa couldn't make out a single voice, only the rapid pounding of her heart and her unsteady breathing.

"Dammit," Jack muttered. ''Haul wind! Run her!'' He shouted at the top of his lungs.

More shots were being fired, cannonballs shot by them into the ocean. Sometimes the shots were painfully close.

"Come on, you lazy bilge rats! More speed!" Bunny exclaimed angrily as he was tugging at a line. "This isn't working," he grumbled and took the two small fire stones from his pocket which he kept close to him at all times. He lit two lanterns with them in order to be able to see a little.

Elsa was still standing near the railing, trying to calculate how far they needed to be in order to be out of their firing range. She figured it wasn't much longer. She heard another shot being fired and how it flew through the air. Then she lost her balance and stumbled backwards as the cannonball raced alongside the railing of the ship, damaging the side of the Moon.

Elsa grunted as she fell flat onto her back. The cannon which was attached to the railing had come loose because of the blow and was rolling towards Elsa.

"Elsa!" Jack exclaimed as he quickly ran towards her and pulled her aside. He held her tight as the heavy cannon rolled past them. Hiccup and another crewmember managed to stop the cannon before it crashed into the railing on the opposite side of the ship.

"We're out of range!" Bunny roared and the entire crew cheered.

Jack sighed in relief and looked down at Elsa who he still had a tight grip on. When Elsa could think clearly again she realised that Jack was still tightly holding onto her. Jack himself didn't seem to realise either, the last time he felt that very strong urge to protect someone was with his younger sister. He hadn't felt it since.

Elsa pressed her hand against Jack's muscular chest and gently pushed him back. Jack immediately unwrapped his arms and let her go. Elsa mumbled a quiet "Sorry," as the two seperated. Elsa cast her eyes down and furrowed her thin, dark eyebrows. She felt stupid for losing her focus, for becoming so dependant.

Bunny approached Jack who was still standing next to Elsa. "Where do we go from here?" Bunny asked Jack. Jack nudged Elsa next to him.

"Set sail for the Caribbean," she said confidently, regaining her sense of leadership.

"Very well." Jack said as he turned around and headed for his cabin.

Bunny smirked at Elsa. Not a mocking smirk like he used to give her but a rather friendly one. "You fought well. I'm afraid that I'll have to take everything I said before back." He said.

Elsa couldn't help but smile a little. "Thank you, Bunny. You're not so bad yourself either."

"Elsa!"

Elsa gasped slightly as she turned towards the voice. "Anna!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! I was on holiday for 3 weeks and I didn't have any Wifi there, I meant to update much sooner! Atleast I got the chance to write a few drafts in my notes. Anyway, when I got home it was immediately real life again. I had my driver's test (I PASSED!) , a re-do test from school which I had to study a lot for and I had to arrange some things for my upcoming internship which will take place from september until november after that I'll go back to school.**

 **I had gotten a review ( readers) saying I shouldn't give up on the story (I love your reviews btw, keep em coming!) I'm not giving up on the story, I love writing it too much! But please keep in mind that college and my social life (boyfriend, friends, family) comes first.**

 **Anyway, thank you for staying with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to share your thoughts on it!**

 **-Amy**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Honest Merchant Sailor

The entire deck was filled with happiness. Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Olaf, Kristoff and his parrot had all made it! Everyone was busy catching up and introducing themselves. Some men grumbled about the abundance of females that were now a part of their crew. Other than that the delightful sounds of laughter could be heard and wide smiles were plastered onto most faces.

Everyone but Jack was there. Jack was sitting alone in his dimly lit cabin behind his desk. He took a big swig of rum. He couldn't help but drink after that feeling he had just felt moments ago. That strong urge to protect. It took him back to his past. Jack took a few more gulps from the bottle and then placed it down on his desk, putting it down with a loud thump.

He staggered over towards his bunk and without taking his boots or his coat off he lied down and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _Late 1730s_

Jack staggered onto the docks, finally feeling land underneath his feet after what seemed like a never ending journey. He couldn't believe he had made it so long as a stowaway without being discovered in the hold of the ship. He figured they had crossed the Atlantic because they had gone so long without making any stops.

He made his way out of the harbor. He had no idea what he was going to do. He had no money, no nothing. He only had his best clothes on him which no longer seemed like his best clothes. No wonder people were giving him strange looks on the street. He looked dirty and malnourished. Jack ignored the looks and tried his best to recognize the language spoken on the street. Whenever he came to Europe it was either to England, Spain or France. Although he felt like he had heard this language before too. It couldn't be Dutch, the land here wasn't that flat. Jack had his bet on German although he wasn't familiar enough with the language to be entirely sure.

He spotted a water trough for horses on the side of the road and rushed towards it. He kneeled down infront of it and splashed the cool water all over his face, trying to rub the dirt stains off. He didn't care if people looked, they already did anyway.

Suddenly a big strong hand landed on his shoulder and easily pulled him around. Jack looked up to a middle aged man who was standing next to his white horse with the reigns in his hand. The man was well built, he had broad shoulders and a strong, muscular body. He sported a thick brown moustache and a beard. He also had a head of thick brown hair which was slightly gray at the roots. The things Jack noticed most were his kind green eyes and his neat and expensive clothing.

"Entschuldigung, suchen Sie etwas?"

"Uh, English. I-I speak English, and a tiny horrible bit of Spanish and French if it helps you at all." Jack rambled.

To his pleasant surprise the man started to laugh and held his hand out for Jack. Jack grabbed it and the man pulled him up. "What I asked was what you were looking for." The man said in accented but proper English, Jack could tell he was an educated man. The man took a long glance at Jack and concluded. "You look terrible."

"I don't always look like this but given the circumstances this is the best I could do." Jack grinned awkwardly.

"What happened to you?"

"Um, I lost my job." Jack lied. He wasn't going to tell this gentleman that he was a pirate who ran from home. "We, uh, lost a lot of the cargo because of pirates and uh, the captain couldn't afford to pay all of us so he just fired most of us. I have been having trouble finding work since." Jack said, trying to sound as convincing as he possibly could. He was still impressed that he managed to make all of that up within a matter of seconds.

"So, you have experience working aboard a ship then?" The man asked.

"Absolutely, sir. I grew up on 'em." Jack said confidently, it was no lie.

"Well, young man, you are in luck today." He said and held his hand out again, Jack hesitantly took it. "I am Lord Corona and I hold an important position in the Northern trading company. I think I can arrange a thing or two if your sailing skills are really what you claim them to be."

Jack swallowed hard at the mention of the company. As a pirate, the company was his biggest enemy. He would betray his heritage if he started working for the company. Then again, was he prepared to go back some day? The company was the last place his father would ever look for him. It was an oppurtunity he wouldn't get again.

"I don't know how to thank you, sir." Jack said humbly.

Lord Corona laughed again and patted Jack on the back. "I should be thanking you, young man. The company is always short of skilled sailors. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Jack.." Jack glanced around quickly for a name. He couldn't tell him it was Frost, his father was a notorious pirate and Frost wasn't a common name. His gaze landed on a wooden sign which was hanging infront of a store. 'Blacksmith Underlände'. "Jackson, my name is Jackson Overland. But everyone calls me Jack."

"And your age?" Lord Corona asked as he looked at Jack again from head to toe. Given his malnourished state, he didn't look his age. He could easily pass for an exceptionally tall 12 year old.

"Eighteen, sir." Jack said.

Jack followed Lord Corona to his estate. He owned a large mansion in the northern part of Germany. There Jack got to take a bath. Which he had never seen or heard of in his life. According to the servants it was very popular among the rich. One of the servants handed him fresh new clothes and gave him a hair cut. When Jack looked in the mirror he barely recognized himself, he had never looked so clean in his life. His wild brown locks were neat and trimmed, he didn't wear a bandana, making his forehead visible and exposed. His eyes weren't lined with kohl either. He was handed a white linen blouse and a pair of dark blue britches, white stockings and shoes with silver buckles. The standard sailor uniform of the company. He was given 3 of each clothing item, so he could change during the journey.

After a few good meals and some long nights of sleep Jack was headed back for the harbor. This time not as a runaway but as an employed member of the company. Even if his father would trip over him in the streets he wouldn't be able to recognize his son.

Jack boarded a ship called Esperanza, it had been a spanish ship once but it was now in possession of Lord Corona. It was an average sized merchant ship, nothing special. Jack started out as a deckhand, scrubbing decks, helping out the cook, shivering or sweating through his long shifts up in the crow's nest, climbing up the ratlines to adjust the sails and so on. It was a hard life but it kept Jack busy and made him forget about his past.

After roughly two years Jack had managed to work himself up the ranks. At barely twenty years old he was already the first mate of Esperanza. Lord Corona had become a good friend of Jack. Whenever they docked in Germany, Corona himself would often come down to the harbor to ask Jack about the voyage. Sometimes he'd invite him back to his mansion for a dinner with his wife and other colleagues.

"Have a safe journey, Jack!" Corona exclaimed as Jack left the mansion after a nice dinner. Jack turned around and waved the man and his wife goodbye.

He was nervous about their upcoming trip. The Esperanza usually stayed in Europe with the occasional trips to India and Africa. But in his two years of working aboard Esperanza he had never had to cross the Atlantic. They were ordered to pick up sugar and rum from the Caribbean. The Caribbean. His homeland, the place that was crowded with pirates.

The way over there went smoothly. Only the last week or so was tough because their food and drink supply had gone scarce. But that wasn't an unusual problem. They docked in a town called Port Royal where they picked up the barrels of sugar and rum. They also resupplied there. After staying a total of three days they went on their way again. Jack couldn't wait to get out of the Caribbean. He loved everything about the Caribbean but he still felt unsafe there. Jack felt relieved as they were picking up speed and were headed for the Atlantic.

Unfortunately, he felt relieved too soon. As they were sailing out of the Caribbean, the boy in the crow's nest spotted a ship coming after them. Jack took out his spyglass and cursed under his breath. The men came up to Jack for orders since they trusted him more than their captain.

"Stay on course. Try to gain as much speed as possible. I shall inform the captain." Jack said. Even though he knew it had no use. They were a heavy cargo vessel, any pirate vessel could catch them. Informing the captain also had no use, their captain was a sixty-eight year old man who mostly stayed in his cabin, drinking whiskey and smoking pipe. Jack had no idea how his old, overweight body kept up with his addictions. The man got paid for the work Jack did. Jack didn't mind, he dreamed of becoming captain of his own ship one day. Doing the captain's chores already made him feel like he was the captain of the Esperanza.

Jack pushed the door to the cabin open and rushed in, without knocking. The smell of pipe mixed with the strong smell of whiskey made him feel sick. "Cap'n!" Jack called out to the man who was sitting on his sofa.

"What is it, boy?" A raspy voice asked, immediately followed by a series of loud coughs.

"A pirate vessel is coming up on us from behind. They'll most likely reach us within twenty minutes, Cap'n." Jack said calmly. "I already ordered to pick up the speed but it won't be of much use, we have too much cargo aboard."

"A pirate vessel?" The captain repeated as if he didn't believe Jack.

"Yes, sir." Jack said, growing a little impatient. ''It's not much of a surprise, it's the Caribbean after all.''

The man struggled to get up from his low sofa, grabbed his walking stick and limped over towards the open windows at the back of the cabin. Jack followed him and stood behind him as the captain peered out the window at the upcoming pirate ship.

The door of the cabin swung open and a crewmember, a close friend of Jack, walked in. "Jack, I need you out here. Some are starting to panic."

"I'll be out in a second, Hiccs." Jack said and turned his attention back to the captain.

"Sir, our best option is to wave the white flag and hand over our cargo. We have a lot of young lads aboard, they're not skilled enough to defend themselves. Let's not risk lives with a useless fight." Jack pleaded, he knew the captain was a stubborn man with a lot of pride. "Besides, we don't nearly have enough gunpowder."

Then, suddenly, the captain fell backwards onto his back, his eyes wide, not moving or making a sound. Jack froze and looked back at Hiccup who had seen the whole thing. Hiccup rushed to Jack's side and bent down.

"He has no pulse." Hiccup said. "I think it was a stroke."

Jack remained silent, looking down at the old man's body. It was no surprise, really. Jack expected him to drop dead any day due to his alcohol abuse but this was one of the worst possible moments for him to do so. Jack figured that his drinking combined with the shock of pirates coming upon them, was too much for the old man.

"You're in charge now, Jack." Hiccup said as he stood back up. "What should we do?"

"We're going to invoke the right of par-" Jack stopped talking when he realised he was using pirate terms, something he still did often, even after two years of living as an honest merchant sailor. "Surrender. Our best option is to surrender." He corrected.

Jack got out on deck and informed the crew about the captain's passing, him being in charge and the plan of action. He ordered a young lad to grab a white flag and to wave it up in the crow's nest. Jack himself rushed to the crew's quarters and grabbed his tricorn hat which he pulled far over his eyes. Just in case he happened to know the pirates, and there was a pretty big chance.

Jack went back up on deck and he and his crew waited for the pirate ship to arrive. Everyone was nervous and frightened. Jack tried his best to reassure everyone by telling them the pirates were flying black colors meaning they weren't rogues and if they handed over their cargo they wouldn't be in trouble. Jack was sure Corona would understand the situation and support Jack's decision.

Grappling hooks landed on deck and a few pirates swung over to the Esperanza. The first to land on deck was a female pirate, the captain. Jack thought all air had left his lungs and he would collapse just like his captain did fifteen minutes before. He knew her. He didn't just know her, he was related to her. Jack whispered to Hiccup "Tell her to meet me in my cabin to negotiate." And he pushed his friend forward.

Jack tugged his hat as far over his face as he possibly could and rushed towards the cabin. Once he was inside the cabin his eyes immediately landed on his captain's cold body. "Oh, bugger." He said and mentally smacked himself in the head. He quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over the man and shoved him under his desk. Hoping she wouldn't notice him. Then he pushed all of the windows open as far as he could, hoping he could clear out the pipe smell. A strong breeze sent his hat flying as he was hanging out the windowframe. He couldn't hide anymore.

"So, you want to negotiate? What do you have to offer me?" She said confidently.

Jack exhaled loudly and slowly turned around to show himself. She stood there in the opening of the cabin, sword drawn. Glaring at him. Her gaze immediately softened when she saw Jack's face. She put her sword back in her swordbelt and closed the door of the cabin behind her. Jack's wits seemed to have left him.

"Jack?" She said in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, mother. It's really me." Jack said.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello dear readers! As you can see a bit of a flashback chapter. Next chapter will also be a flashback chapter of Jack. I will also do some on Elsa's past, not right after Jack's chapters I want to get on with the story as well.**

 **Please let me know if you like the flashbacks, if not then I will try to shorten them even more. (I personally have a blast writing them!) When I started writing this book I wanted it to be 50 percent present time and 50 percent past time because I'm personally really interested in backstories of characters. Let me know what you think!**

 **As always feel free to share your thoughts on the chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading :)**

 **-Amy**


	10. Chapter 10 - Make way!

"Look at you," his mother said. "You've become so strong and handsome."

"Mother-"

"When are you coming home, Jack?" She asked, tear-eyed.

"I'm not." Jack said firmly, not able to look his mother in the eyes. "Father will never forgive me."

"It was an accident-"

"You tell him that!" Jack exclaimed, he was frustrated. Jack looked down and rubbed his temples. "It doesn't matter. I work for the company now, I've already betrayed my heritage."

"I won't tell him that. I miss you, Jack." His mother sighed, her dark eyebrows low over her amber colored eyes. Despite the fact that she was middle-aged, she still looked stunning. With only slight traces of grey in her long brown locks. Jack looked a lot like her, as a young boy he resembled his mother a lot. As he was getting older he started to look more and more like his father.

"How much of the cargo do you want?" Jack asked coldly.

"What do you have?" She asked.

"Barrels of sugar and rum."

"Just a few barrels of rum, to keep my men satisfied. I can't return empty handed." She said. There was a tense silence between them.

"I didn't recognize your ship," Jack remarked, trying to break the tension. "What happened to the Jolly Roger?"

"I couldn't sail it anymore. It is were you and Emma were born, too much memories. I also couldn't sell her, I tied 'er up to the docks in Shipwreck cove and that's where she has been for the last two years." She said, then the corners of her mouth turned up and a small smile formed on her thin lips. "You loved that old galleon."

Jack smiled too. "Yeah, I did." He remembered how easily he climbed up the ratlines back then and how he could sit in the crow's nest for hours watching the horizon.

"I should go back, they must be growing impatient." She said, the smile fading from her face.

"Listen, my men will take care of the barrels. I don't want to risk being seen by your crew." Jack said.

"Very well." His mother said and she slowly turned around.

"Mother, wait!" Jack said suddenly and took a few steps towards her, making the distance between them smaller. She turned back to face Jack, he opened his arms and wrapped them around his mother's narrow frame. She was shocked at first but she quickly relaxed and embraced her son, inhaling his scent. "Take care of yourself, mother." Jack whispered into her ear.

"You too, son." She said softly as she pulled away. There was a lump in her throat but she managed to swallow it. Her son had become a grown man, she needed to let him go. The fact that he had a good job reassured her, she no longer had that fear of not knowing what had happened to him. That dreadful feeling that had been eating away at her for the past two years.

The two went their separate ways again. Jack ordered his men to load a few barrels of rum into the hold of the pirate ship. Then they sailed away, the remaining part of the vogaye went without any complications. They buried the old captain at sea, they gave him a small funeral with some of them saying a few words. After that, they didn't speak of him again. Jack was responsible for all of the captain's duties. Fortunately, he had done all of them before so it came quite naturally to him. The only task he hadn't done before was updating the ship's log. It was about the only thing the old man did without Jack's help or assistence.

When they sailed into the German harbor again Jack was feeling a little uneasy. How was he going to explain the bizarre series of events? Their captain suddenly dropping dead, the pirate crew with the female captain and him managing to keep most of the cargo?

"You coming with me, Hiccs?" Jack said as he stood on the docks with the log under his arm. Hiccup nodded and strutted down the gangplank onto the docks, following closely behind his friend. The other crewmembers were busy unloading the cargo.

Jack and Hiccup walked up the hill towards Corona's estate, which wasn't far from the harbor. Usually Jack focused on his unstable sealegs but this time something else kept him occupied. How am I going to explain everything? Was the thought that kept repeating itself in Jack's mind. He hoped his detailed descriptions in the log were believable enough.

They knocked on one of the grand double doors which formed the entrance to Corona's mansion. One of the head servants answered the door, he recognized Jack and led him and Hiccup to Corona's study. "Please wait here, Jack. Lord Corona has been very busy these past few days. I'll see if I can get him to come right away." The head servant said.

"Thank you," Jack said dismissively, not paying very much attention to what the man had said.

The two young men sat down in the two chairs opposite the large, polished wooden desk. Jack was nervously tapping his foot on the marble floor while Hiccup was studying the room in awe. He hadn't been to the mansion before.

The second Lord Corona entered, Jack stood up from his chair with one swift movement. Hiccup followed Jack's lead, only more slowly.

"Jack, you wished to see me? Did something go wrong during your voyage?" Corona asked with a puzzled expression on his face. Everyone sat back down.

"Unfortunately, yes. Esperanza's captain passed away, Hiccup and I were with him when it happened. It looked like a stroke." Jack said with an apologetic look on his face. "We buried him at sea."

"To be quite honest, that does not surprise me. Given the man's liking for his...beverages." Corona said, Jack and Hiccup nodding along in agreement.

"Thank you for informing me personally, Jack." Corona said and nodded kindly to the two men, signaling the end of their meeting.

"Uh, that is not all." Jack said as he and Hiccup glanced at eachother. "We also had a run in with pirates."

"Pirates? The filthy beasts. Let me guess, they took all of the goods?" Corona sighed, his kind eyes darkening. He hated pirates, not really a surprise but Jack couldn't help but feel ashamed. If only he knew that Jack was a pirate by blood, then they wouldn't be such good friends.

"No, we managed to keep about 90 percent of the cargo." Jack said proudly.

Corona's eyes widened. "How did you manage to do that?"

"You see, it was a female captain." Hiccup interjected. "And the ladies all have a thing for Jack here, with his sharp tongue and his dashing good looks." Hiccup was teasing him at this point. Jack felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"A female captain? Jack, is that so?" Corona asked in disbelief.

"Y-yes." Jack said, his voice cracking from embarrasment.

"If I didn't know you better than I'd find this story hard to believe." Corona admitted. "I'll take a look at your log, Jack. I assume I can find you at the docks if I need you?"

"That's were I'll be, sir." Jack said, his cheeks still flushing red.

For the past hour or so Jack had been pacing inside the captain's cabin of the Esperanza. He still kept the windows wide open because he could still vaguely smell the pipe of the ship's deceased captain. The cargo had all been unloaded, leaving Jack nothing to keep himself busy with. Most of the crewmen were off, wasting their newly earned money in the town's taverns.

Jack decided to get some fresh air on deck. As he walked out of the cabin he spotted Hiccup, leaning on the railing. Jack went to the railing and rested his elbows on it next to his friend.

"What do you think will happen?" Hiccup asked casually, staring down at the water.

"I don't know. We'll probably get a new captain. And we're officially the company's new lunatics." Jack groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. It was starting to get quite long again.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at Jack's comment. "And why is that so?" He grinned as he faced Jack.

"Because...a captain suddenly dropping dead, a female pirate captain and me charming her into letting me keep the cargo. It's sounds like a fairytale to them!" Jack said.

Hiccup stopped chuckling and a serious expression appeared on his face. "I didn't ask you before but... what did you say to her?"

Jack remained silent for a while, he pressed his lips together. He hadn't talked about his past with anyone since he ran away. No one in his life really knew him, they all believed he was Jackson Overland. But he could trust Hiccup, he had been a loyal friend of Jack since day one. "Can you keep a secret?" Jack asked softly while he glanced around to see if no one was around. Hiccup had a puzzled expression on his face but nodded anyway.

"The pirate captain we encountered is, infact, my mother." Jack said in a low voice. Hiccup looked wide-eyed at him with his lips parted.

"Say something!" Jack hissed after a long time of silence.

"Y-yeah, now it really does begin to sound like a fairytale." Hiccup sighed and rubbed his temples as if he had a lot of difficulty processing the information. "So...you're a pirate as well?" Hiccup whispered, surprisingly calm.

"By blood, yes. But I don't think I'll ever go back to that kind of life." Jack sighed.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"That's...a long story." Jack lied, he would never tell anyone the reason why he left. He felt

most ashamed of it. "But I like working for the company."

"What's it like? Being a pirate?" Hiccup asked softly.

"There are up and down sides but that's with everything, I suppose." Jack said, Hiccup nodded along. "What I loved most about it was the absolute freedom. A pirate makes his own way in the world, we...they don't have to answer to anyone but their captain. Unless you're captain yourself, that is." Jack looked over the surface of the water at the setting sun. As he was talking about it, he really started to miss it. He shrugged off the feeling, reminding himself of the reason why he left. It wasn't the pirate lifestyle he ran from, it was his family. But his family were pirates so he figured he could no longer be one.

Jack sighed deeply and faced Hiccup again. "You can't tell anyone, Hiccs."

"Ofcourse not, Jack. What kind of friend would I be then?" Hiccup reassured him.

"Not the very good kind." Jack smiled at Hiccup, he had never had a friend like him before. Not even in Shipwreck, where he grew up. He was always off on his own doing things like fishing, practising his swordfighting movements, discovering every hiding spot in Shipwreck cove or sailing in his small, pathetic fishersboat which he was proudly the captain of.

The sounds of hooves on the wooden dock caught Jack's attention. He walked over towards the other side of the ship and looked over the railing. He saw Lord Corona on his white horse, waving frantically at Jack and Hiccup. Jack tried to suppress a chuckle as he quickly strutted down the gangplank. He took a hold of the reigns, helping Corona to get down from the horse.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." Jack said as Corona was dismounting his horse. He was breathing heavily by the time his feet had the ground.

"You got me thinking," Corona said, taking deep breaths inbetween.

"I did?" Jack chuckled.

"You managed to sail all the way across the atlantic, in a record time for Esperanza, without a captain and you succesfully negotiated with pirates!" Corona said. "I find that very, very impressive."

"What are you saying?" Jack asked carefully.

"Jack will become the new captain of the Esperanza?" Hiccup guessed hopefully as he smiled widely at his friend.

"If that's what Jack wants, but I also have another offer for you." Corona said lightly. His entire life Jack had fantasized about becoming a captain and Corona had just promoted him as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"What could possibly be better?" Jack said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I was a fool for not thinking of it before," Corona started. "I don't travel that much anymore, so my ship, the flagship of my fleet, is wasting away at the docks. Which is a shame really, given she is such a gem."

Jack's heart was beating rapidly inside his chest and he had difficulty breathing. "W-What are you saying, sir?"

"Jack, I want you to become captain of my ship, the Sun. Since there's no one I'd trust her more with." Corona said with a wide smile on his face. "You'll be closer to the inner circle of the company, get to meet my collegeaus with the higher ranks. You will escort me if I have needs to travel and you will transport more valuable cargo."

Jack's dream of becoming a captain was fulfilled. At the age of 20 he became the youngest captain ever to sail under the colors of the Northern Trading Company, captaining the pride of Lord Corona's fleet, the Sun.

* * *

 **A/N: and here's the update! Happy new year everyone! I know the update is late but I just wasn't focusing on writing lately. A lot has happened in those last few months of 2018 and over the holidays I was just taking some time off of everything. We went to Austria with the family and there I got to spend some much needed quality time with them and my boyfriend.**

 **I feel a lot more motivated and positive now and I hope 2019 will be a better year than 2018. Even though 2018 gave me some major highs, it also gave me some of the lowest points in my life. So, overall it was a very hectic and emotional year and I just hope 2019 will go a little easier on me.**

 **Best wishes to all of you!**

 **Don't forget to share your opinions about this part!**

 **Xo Amy**


	11. Chapter 11 - Shiver Me Timbers!

The Atlantic Ocean, 1740s

 _The familiarity of her face, surely he'd remember a face that beautiful if he had seen it before..._

Jack gasped loudly as he startled awake. He breathed heavily and his body was covered in cold sweat. Jack swung his trembling legs outside his bunk and rested his elbows on his knees. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to steady his breathing again. He hated getting flashbacks of his past at night. Especially of his years when he was working for the company, it was a beautiful time in his life, a dream, which ended so abruptly, so dramatically. Jack had a habit of mentally blocking everything that had hurt him in the past. It was a form of self-protection Jack used. Elsa had unconsciously managed to break through one of these blockades.

"...Arendelle, Elsa A-Arendelle. Arendelle, of course." Jack mumbled to himself. "Arendelle's daughter a pirate?"

 _"I didn't choose to become a pirate."_

"Of course..." Jack breathed out as he stood up, still fully dressed. It all made sense. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was putting the pieces together so late. His once intelligent and quick mind seemed to have gone foggy. "Stupid." Jack muttered as he grabbed the bottle of rum that was still on his desk and made his way out of his cabin.

"I can take over, Hiccs. Go to bed." Jack said dismissively, not looking his friend in the eyes, as he arrived at the helm.

Hiccup took one look at his friend and knew what was going on. "You only drink like that when you think about-"

"I know." Jack said shortly, making it clear he had no desire to discuss the matter. Hiccup nodded briefly and sauntered away.

"Hold up, Hiccs." Jack said, softening his voice a bit. Hiccup turned around and looked his captain in the eyes. "Yes, Jack?"

"When you heard Elsa's last name, Arendelle, did you immediately connect the dots to Corona's colleague Adgar?" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah, didn't you?" Hiccup chuckled before he realized Jack was dead serious. "I figured you didn't want to talk about it."

"I didn't think about it at all, that's how much I blocked everything out." Jack sighed and closed his eyes. "Go get some shut eye, Hiccs. I need some time to think."

"Aye, cap'n." Hiccup mumbled and went to get some rest.

Things were starting to get back to Jack. He figured he needed to open himself up again. He used to be a step ahead of everyone, which was what made him a great captain. He lost that greatness when his once quick and witty mind got emotionally constipated. It wasn't something a man liked to admit, that he had trouble dealing with his emotions. But that didn't change the fact that he had them.

"Hey," A soft voice broke the silence of the night. Jack shrugged himself out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"It's you," Jack blurted out.

"Yeah,'' Elsa whispered as she hugged herself and looked down at the deck. "I didn't get the chance to say thank you earlier. You moved into your cabin right away.'' Elsa said humbly as she carefully looked up into Jack's eyes. ''So...thank you for dragging me back to the ship when I was thinking and behaving irrationally,'' Elsa sighed before she continued. ''I have to admit, not my finest moment as captain.''

''No worries,'' Jack smirked. Jack took the bottle of rum out of the inside pocket of his coat and offered it to Elsa. She hesitated at first but decided to take it, it had been a long and troubling night after all. She took a big swig and felt how her throat tingled from the burning sensation after she swallowed the liquor. After she took a few more sips she handed the bottle back to Jack.

"We'll be having some cleaning and fixing up to do in the morning." Jack remarked as he swept some glass from the shattered stern lantern aside with his boot.

"We'll also need to divide the crews quarters now that we have a few more females aboard." Elsa said casually.

"Very well," Jack chuckled. "We gonna co-captain now?"

Elsa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. "I meant that as a suggestion. I, um, tend to forget my place." She said in embarrassment as she swept a lock of hair out of her face. The change of attitude towards Jack had to do with the fact that he helped her out. When Goofy accidentally fired the pistol and everything went sideways, Jack could've chosen to sail away. Instead, he risked his life and those of this crew to get Elsa's crew back. After getting the chance to do some thinking Elsa started to admire Jack more and more.

"It's fine, Els." Jack said calmly as he steered the ship slightly and focused his vision on the bow. "Besides, I have my hands full already. You can keep your own crew in check."

Meanwhile two figures came up on deck from below and they seemed to be arguing, their voices could vaguely be heard and there was a lot of wild hand gesturing going on between the two people. Elsa sighed and said "I'll go take a look to see what's going on.".

"Hold up," Jack said as he reached for his compass. "Can I get a clear heading besides 'Caribbean'?"

"Steady as she goes," Elsa proclaimed and waved her hand dismissively. "I'll tell you more in the morning." Elsa continued as she trotted down the steps towards the pair that were interrupting the silence of the night.

"What do we have here?" She said as she came to a halt in front of the two. "Punz, what is this?" Elsa demanded to know as she looked up and down at the man that was with Rapunzel.

"I can explain." Rapunzel said hesitantly as she nervously scratched the back of her head, causing her long blonde hair that reached down to her lower back to get messy.

"You better explain to me how this lieutenant wound up here." Elsa insisted while she crossed her arms and lifted her eyebrow at her first mate. Elsa could tell from the man's uniform that he was a lieutenant from the Northern Trading Company.

''I made him come here,'' Rapunzel started.

''What do you mean you made him come here? Why would you do that?'' Elsa asked in confusion as she unfolded her arms and unconsciously formed them into fists at her side. She started to get frustrated with her first mate. Rapunzel would never do such ignorant things. ''Why would you bring the enemy aboard?'' Elsa turned around and started to walk away, she used the tips of her fingers to rub her temples on both sides. She was trying not to get angry with her crewmember, not so soon after their reunion. Rapunzel walked after her and grabbed her arm. ''Elsa, please, I can explain.'' She pleaded. Meanwhile, Flynn had backed up to give the two some space.

''I just can't place this,'' Elsa said in disbelief, trying to keep calm.

''Listen, he doesn't stand on Weselton's side but he was too much of a coward to leave!'' Rapunzel exclaimed.

''Hey!'' Flynn shouted.

''So, you forced him into piracy just to teach him a lesson.'' Elsa concluded coldly as she glared at her first mate. ''That's beyond foolish and selfish. Don't you realize there are no sides anymore? My father and his honest colleagues died. This man just went on with his life. Why? Because he probably doesn't have any emotional ties to my father. I don't blame him for his decision to continue working for the company, it always paid good money.''

''Thank you,'' Flynn chimed in.

''No, you don't understand. He does-'' Rapunzel protested as she tried to get a hold of Elsa's arm again.

Elsa pulled her arm away and faced Rapunzel once again. ''Now that he is here, I don't want him to get away. He knows too much now. Since you brought him here, it'll be your job to keep him here. And that's the last I want to say of this. Goodnight.'' Elsa ordered harshly, shooting her friend a cold look before she turned around again and made her way down the hatch.

Rapunzel sighed deeply as she hugged herself. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her captain. Elsa wasn't just mad, she was disappointed in her first mate. And with good reason, this was the second time in a short time period that she had failed her beloved captain. The first time was when she forgot to post lookouts, a reckless mistake, which resulted in them being unable to spot approaching ships. It ultimately resulted in Elsa's marooning and their imprisonment. If she had posted the lookouts, they would've been able to spot the ships sooner and Elsa would've come up with a plan to escape the intruders. Just because Elsa hadn't mentioned it didn't mean that she had forgotten about it. Elsa never lost her temper so easily with Rapunzel, who she usually treated like a sister. Rapunzel had lost part of her captain's trust after that horrible mistake.

Rapunzel felt how Flynn walked up behind her. ''Well, let's make the most of it, now that I'm forced to stay.'' He sighed. Rapunzel didn't respond to him. Tears were burning in her eyes. She wished Elsa would've screamed at her. But that cold and disappointed look, that hurt like a stab from a knife. ''You alright, Blondie?''

''I am a failure.'' Rapunzel whispered as she held her hand in front of her mouth to prevent a sob from escaping. She felt how the first salty tear ran down her cheek.

''What?'' Flynn asked softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder in attempt to turn her around. Rapunzel swallowed the heavy lump inside her throat and ordered him to go below decks to get some sleep. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked over towards the black ship's railing. She rested her elbows on it and took a few deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling deeply in order to calm down. Flynn looked at her, contemplating whether or not he should go up to her in order to comfort her.

Then he remembered what took place between them earlier that night. After Rapunzel fired the pistol three times and he ordered everyone to drop their weapons, chaos erupted again because all the pirates were in a hurry to get back on their ship. Flynn attempted to walk away, in his mind he was busy trying to make up a good excuse to tell commodore Westerguaard when they'd arrive on the Ice Queen. He was brutally pulled out of his thoughts when Rapunzel pointed the pistol at him. She pushed a line in his hand and coldly said ''Jump.'' as she stared blankly at him.

''What? No! Are you crazy? I can't leave here.'' Flynn protested as he held his hands up in defense.

''After everything Adgar has done for you! How can you keep working for Weselton? Honestly, how do you do it?'' Rapunzel retorted bitterly.

Flynn could tell she was being serious and he had to admit, there had been times in his life where he had felt incredible guilt for his choice. Times where he felt like he had taken the easy way out. So he grabbed the line and made the leap to the mysterious black pirate ship which had shown up out of thin air earlier. Flynn didn't know how to feel about it all. Whether he should thank her for his newfound freedom, a life without guilt, or be angry with her for his recent imprisonment. He guessed only time would be able to tell.

He shook his head and turned his eyes away from the pretty blonde. He lifted up the hatch and decided to find himself a sleeping spot for the night. As he climbed down the ladder he was welcomed by the loud snoring of some of the crew members. He looked around the dimly lit crew quarters but found that all of the hammocks were taken. Some of the pirates were even sleeping on the wooden deck below the hammocks. He chuckled lightly when he passed a young strawberry blonde woman, she was fortunate enough to be resting in a hammock. He had never seen a female sleep the way that the woman did. Her hair was one big mess and the guys couldn't keep up with her snoring. Next to her, on the deck, was a blonde guy. He was sleeping next to her in a protective way. On his back was a grey parrot.

Flynn continued looking around until he stumbled upon what seemed like an abandoned sea chest. He opened it and found some old clothes, most of them ripped and ragged. He looked down at his neat uniform, his long coat was navy blue with golden details. If he had to stay, he would have to blend in. He looked through the sea chest and fished out some of the most decent looking pieces of clothing. He found a blueish-teal colored sleeveless vest, a pair of brown britches, a brown leather belt and a pair of brown boots. He decided to keep his own white blouse. He put his 'new' clothes on and immediately felt a lot more 'pirate'. He ruffled his hands through his long, slicked back brown hair causing the locks to fall partly in his face. He put his uniform in the sea chest, in case he'd need it again someday. For the time being, the best thing he could do was act and appear like the others.

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight hit the faded ebony colored deck, every single member of the Moon was up and running. The ship was in need of some serious construction. While that was hard to do on sea, every sailor that possessed some engineering knowledge was busy on the damaged side of the Moon. Fortunately, the railing was mostly damaged so they had no problems staying afloat. Merida, the fiery Scot, seemed to be leading the construction site as she continued muttering orders with several nails between her lips. She had no trouble keeping up with the men as she hammered the nails into the wood. Others were busy cleaning up the decks. Down below first mates Rapunzel and Bunnymund were trying to figure out how to divide the crews quarters to give both genders their much needed privacy. They came to an agreement that the men needed a bigger part of the quarters because they simply were a bigger quantity. They sectioned off a corner for the women with some sails they found in the storage hold of the ship. After they finished hanging the sails they made a few extra hammocks with all the fabric they could find.

The young boy, Olaf, was running over the decks. He was bursting with new energy and joy as he was exploring the spectacular vessel. Every line, nook and cranny caught the youngsters attention as he was looking for new hiding spots. The grey parrot, Sven, had a hard time staying on the boy's ever moving shoulders and would squawk in disagreement every once in a while as he flapped his wings wildly to remain his balance.

From time to time the sailors would turn their heads in the direction of Jack's cabin doors and shoot each other questioning glances. Apparently the two captains spoke so rambunctious to one another that it could sometimes be heard outside the thick cabin walls.

''I hope she goes easy on him,'' Kristoff chuckled as he and Anna were busy collecting the glass shards from the broken stern lantern on the upper deck.

''I think she has finally found her match.'' Anna laughed as she shook her head. Even her sister's more spirited moods delighted her at that moment. Only days before she thought she would never hear that bossy voice again. Seeing her sister back in her element warmed her heart.

''Let me assure you,'' Hiccup joined in with the conversation from his position at the helm. ''She has.''

''No! Absolutely not!'' Jack protested as he stomped back and forth in front of his desk with his arms stubbornly crossed.

''But Jack-'' Elsa started, standing on the opposite side of the wooden desk. Elsa had come in to Jack's cabin that morning to tell him more about their next destination and Jack was less than pleased to hear about it.

''You cannot make me!'' Jack continued his tantrum. ''I'm captain of this ship, she will not go into any directions I do not want her to go in!''

''It's my bloody map!'' Elsa exclaimed as she slammed her fist on the map which was folded open on the desk.

''So?'' Jack raised his eyebrows at her like a headstrong five year old while he stopped pacing.

''So, without it, you won't be able to find the sword.'' Elsa explained rather calmly for the dozenth time. ''We have to go there, Jack.''

''Isn't there some other way, any other way, to get what we want, what we according to you apparently terribly need, in order to find the sword?'' Jack asked hopefully.

''You're not making any sense, Jack.'' Elsa pointed out as she was folding the map. ''It's the only way. Meaning you're going and that's final.'' She repeated as she put the map back in her vest.

''Am not.'' Jack stated as he plopped down in his chair.

Elsa sighed deeply before she faced him again. ''Are you done?''

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Long time no see! What's it been? A couple months? I'm so sorry I honestly don't keep count. In order to make up for it I tried to make this chapter longer. School has been rough as well as my social life. My grandmother is dealing with some major psychiatric problems which has been affecting us all these past few months + I'm starting a new job. Fortunately, things are clearing up now. I really try to work on this book, I promised to finish it and I will (I don't want to be known as the writer that never finishes her books LOL). But sometimes my head is so full that I cannot find the words to put my ideas for this book down on paper (or a blank screen- you know what I mean) that's why it takes longer sometimes. So, hopefully you guys don't give up on my story even though the updates are quite slow.**

 **That's it for now. Please, feel free to leave your thoughts and feedback on this chapter! I really love reading you guys' comments and reviews! I'm also really enjoying fanfiction . com , the only thing I don't like that much is the fact that it's harder to respond to comments (reviews). In order to do that I have to DM a person which I find impractical and a bit weird tbh, maybe that's just me. But just because I don't respond doesn't mean that I don't read and appreciate your comment! On the contrary, keep em coming!**

 **I'll stop rambling nonsense now. Enjoy your weekend, everyone!**

 **P.S. I also didn't proofread this chapter so I'm sorry for the possible grammar inaccuracies! It's currently 1 a.m. here and I can't decide what I want more : an update or sleep! Seeing as I wanted both, I skipped proofreading :3**

 **-Amy**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Wise Woman

_Atlantic ocean, 1740s_

"Why do we have to go there?" Jack continued whining.

Elsa sighed deeply. "Answer me honestly, Jack." She started. "What would be your way of searching if you didn't have this map?"

"I'd just follow me compass." Jack said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know your compass is unusual and all but you clearly haven't done your homework on the matter." Elsa said. "If it were that easy, the sword would've been taken a long time ago. Why do you think _he_ sent you to get it?" Elsa cautioned, not daring to utter his name.

Jack remained silent and nodded slighty as he looked away. She had a point. He had gotten 5 years time to retain the sword. He wouldn't have gotten that amount of time if it weren't neccessary. The first couple of years Jack didn't worry about his deal with Pitch at all. He figured he'd find some other way to keep his ship. But as his time was running out, he started feeling more and more restless.

Elsa unfolded the map again and carefully placed it on the desk in front of Jack. She pointed to the bottom right corner, there was a tiny drawing of a key with the words 'utover horisonten' written underneath the drawing. Jack studied the corner for a little while before he concluded "The riddle is the key."

"No, it's not." Elsa disagreed. "The key and the riddle are two separate elements. The key is to open the lair in which the sword lies. I don't know what the riddle is for, my father only told me it had to be solved."

"So, _she_ has the key?" Jack assumed as he sat more upright in his chair.

"No," Elsa said.

"She knows what the riddle means?" Jack continued guessing.

"Again, no." Elsa chuckled. "My father told me about her, she's a wise woman who can tell us where to look for the key. The map only tells us the destination of the sword."

"A wise woman," Jack huffed as he stood up from his chair. "You mean a bloody voodoo witch who speaks in twisted tongues!"

"She's not." Elsa objected as she sat down on the edge of the desk.

"I'm assuming you haven't encountered her before." Jack grinned sarcastically.

"She can't be that bad." Elsa mumbled as she was folding the map again. "You're just over-reacting because you don't want to make the detour." Elsa said as she raised her eyebrow at Jack and grinned back.

"Exactly! Our time is precious right now, we musn't waste it!" Jack chimed in, not giving in to Elsa's sarcastic remark.

"She will save us a lot of trouble." Elsa sighed as she tried to reason with him yet again.

"No, she will get us into a lot of trouble." Jack continued.

"Fine, you make the decisions, _Captain._ I don't care. I'm not the person _he's_ after, anyway. I'll just figure out some other way to get my ship back." Elsa ranted as she turned around and started to walk in the direction of the doors.

Jack sighed his defeat and mentally smacked himself in the head for giving in. He didn't like to admit how much he actually needed his stubborn co-captain. "Els!'' He called out.

Elsa turned around, asking herself why he called out and the reason behind the sudden swift to from her name to the nickname. ''Yes?''

''Inform Hiccs about the heading will ye.'' Jack ordered in embarrassment.

A smile spread on Elsa's face as soon as she realised the stubborn man had given in. ''Why, ofcourse, Cap'n.'' She mocked and quickly disappeared behind the double doors.

X

X

X

"Panama river? Oh, we're going to see _her._ " Hiccup figured.

"Yes, we're going to visit the witch." Elsa said. "Do you have a problem with her too?"

"Oh, no. Lovely lady she is. I don't have a problem with her. Jacky does, though." Hiccup chuckled as he adjusted the course.

"What's the story behind it?" Elsa asked curiously as she studied Hiccup's enlightened facial expression. There had to be a hilarious tale behind it.

"Well, you see." Hiccup started as he regained himself. "When I started sailing under Jack, a young, not so experienced but great captain nonetheless. He had a mind to go after all the fortunes he could dream of. And as a treasure seeking pirate in the caribbean, you will, without a doubt, encounter her."

"Why?" Elsa asked while she listened carefully.

"She holds a lot of bewitched items which can make a man's life at sea easier. She knows all of the sea myths and tales. Legend says she's been around for hundreds of years. Making her a valuable tool in finding whatever you may be looking for." Hiccup explained.

Elsa thought for a moment before she met Hiccup's glance again. "And where in your story is the reason for Jack's disliking of this person? If she is so helpful and all."

"I wasn't finished," Hiccup chuckled. "When Jack and I came to her for advice, she took a romantic interest in him."

Hiccup and Elsa looked at eachother, remained silent for a split second and then burst out laughing. Their laughter got fueled when Jack came trotting up the stairs with a bleak facial expression.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled.

"Nothing that would interest you, cap'n." Hiccup said when he regained his breath again.

"It certainly wouldn't." Elsa added which caused Hiccup to snort again. Jack shot both of them a glare while he stepped closer to the wheel. "I shall inform the crew about the change of course." Elsa said, adressing her leave.

"Good idea." Jack muttered sarcastically.

"Come, come, Jack. Why so grim?" Hiccup teased as the two watched Elsa walk away.

"Even the way she walks is insulting." Jack continued muttering.

"And here I thought you two were starting to get along," Hiccup remarked as he fixated his gaze on the sea again.

"Everytime we take a step forward, we also take three steps back." Jack sighed.

Hiccup glanced at Jack. "Do you want to like her, then?"

"Well, yeah." Jack huffed. "If I'm going to be stuck with her, then I don't want her to be a pain in me arse."

X

X

X

The Ice Queen rocked slightly over the calm waves of the Atlantic ocean. It was a very hot day which wasn't in commodore Westerguaard's favor, since he was still raging with fury over the miraculous escape of Elsa's crew. He had decided to send his fleet back to Norway and continue to chase Elsa Arendelle down, more motivated than ever. The woman had embarressed and downgraded him a few too many times and he wanted to put an end to it, once and for all. His crew thought of him as mad when he informed them about his plans.  
For one, it would take some time to track them down again since they were unaware of the pirates' heading. Time a man in his position could spend way more productively. And he already had the ship, so returning stolen company property would already make him a hero.

However, Hans couldn't care less about what his crewmembers thought of him. He wanted his vengeance. He knew of the shared obsession father and daughter had with the mythological sword, so he had a slight idea what Elsa was doing in this part of the world. It would still be very hard to track them down since the Caribbean was swarming with pirate hotspots. Hans had kept his best trained soldiers and able-bodied seamen aboard the Ice Queen, he had ordered the remaining part of his large crew to sail back to Norway to continue their duties and responsibilities for the company.

"I want more speed! As much speed as we can get! Adjust those sails! Isn't this supposed to be the fastest ship of the company?!" Hans fumed as he used his handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Right away, sir!"

He and his crew had ditched their company uniforms so they were able to make berth in pirate harbors, making it a lot easier to track down the 'pirate' he wanted to kill most. This time he'd make sure she'd draw her last breath before his very own eyes, so he and the ones she loved would be certain of her passing. Then he would finally be able to do his job with pride again.

Being on the Ice Queen also didn't make matters easier for Hans. Everything about the ship reminded him of her. It was her ship after all. Hans remembered the day the ship was brought in vividly because Elsa Arendelle also embarrassed him greatly that day. That day he went from disliking to passionately hating her.

 _Norway, late 1730s_

It was a tropical afternoon on a beautiful summer day in Norway. While most people on Lord Arendelle's property kept a low profile, by staying out of the sun and taking a break from their work, the Lord's eldest daughter did anything but. 18 year old Elsa had just returned from a voyage to Italy and kept herself occupied practising some new swordsplay tricks she had learned from the various Europeans that she had met on her journey.

She wiped some sweat of her glowing forehead with the long sleeve of her white linen shirt as she continued beating away at an old wooden pole down at her father's shipyard. She practised her movements and her angles over and over again until she could perform them flawlessly.

''Easy there, Arendelle.'' A mocking voice said behind her. ''You're going to break that pole in half.''

Elsa rolled her eyes, she hadn't noticed how much she was out of breath until she stopped her swordsplay. Hans was the only one of her father's employees that she absolutely couldn't stand. She got along great with the other captains, they would often take her with them on voyages.

''Don't you have a job to get to?'' Elsa panted as she turned around to face the red headed lieutenant.

''Your daddy told us to take it easy today,'' Hans said as he glanced up at the sun. ''You should too, Elsie.'' He mocked her, he'd always mock her, mostly because of her gender.

A mischievous grin spread on Elsa's face, she'd teach him a lesson. She'd show him who the real 'girl' was among them. ''How about a duel, Hansie?'' She mocked him back. ''Because I'm not sure the pole will hold much longer.''

''You've got to be kidding me,'' Hans laughed arrogantly.

''Am not. Come on, I'm already quite tired, atleast you have that advantage.'' Elsa grinned at him.

''Even if you weren't, I'd beat you any day of the week. Any fool here would.'' Hans said bitterly.

''So? What are you waiting for then?'' Elsa challenged him. ''Weren't you trained by the finest swordmasters of the Southern Isles? Come on!'' Elsa almost couldn't contain herself. Hans would always brag about his swordfighting skills, little did he know that Elsa had been schooled by various great swordmasters from all over the world. She had learned lots of different techniques and styles on her long vogayes with the Northern Trading Company captains, and could definitely hold her own in a fight.

''Fine then,'' Hans grumbled as he took off his coat and threw it angrily to the ground. He drew his sword and walked closer to her. ''Prepare to be embarrassed, Arendelle.'' he hissed.

They started parrying. Hans was much stronger than Elsa but Elsa was the smarter and quicker swordsplayer. She dodged each of his blows easily and soon started leading Hans backwards. Hans got angrier and his blows became more intense.

Elsa took a few steps back, giving him the impression he was winning. She let him lead her all the way up the creaky stairs of an old wooden storage building. The roof and entire front of the building were missing, making it an impractical piece of junk on the shipyard. But for this certain occasion it was perfect for Elsa. Once they were upstairs they had to watch their feet. A lot of wooden planks were missing from the floor, creating big gaps a person could easily fall through.

Elsa was light on her feet and had great balance, she easily jumped over the gaps while dodging Hans' blows with effortless ease. Hans had a difficult time maintaining his balance. Elsa grinned as she kept teasing him, jumping from plank to plank.

Meanwhile, they were starting to gain attention from other employees. Carpenters, deckhands and even captains came to watch the two fight.

Elsa started to move quicker and more agressive. She'd show him she wasn't just a girl. He'd shut up once and for all if she defeated him infront of a large audience. She showed the crowd that she could drive him back with ease using her various techniques. However, she knew how big Hans' ego was, he wouldn't give up and she was already quite tired from her practise session.

She set her left foot down lightly onto one of the planks and noticed that it was a loose one. Hans was positioned perfectly underneath it. With one swift move she lifted her leg up and stomped it down as hard as she could. The plank jumped up and hit Hans under his chin. The impact made him fall backwards, through one of the large gaps into a pile of dried out hay.

Elsa grabbed the edges of the wooden planks and let herself slide through a gap, she let go of the edge and landed next to the pile of hay. Hans was struggling to get up but Elsa quickly held her sword under his chin, the crowd that had started to form around the two started to cheer, calling out Elsa's name as the winner. ''Game over, Hansie.'' Elsa grinned widely at him. ''You cheated!'' He exclaimed. "In a fair fight I'd kill you." Hans threatend. "Fair or not, my blade is at your throat. In this fight I would've killed you." Elsa said and cocked her eyebrow at him. "Besides, when it comes down to life or death, no one fights fair." Hans became bright red with fury, he grabbed his coat and stomped away. Elsa smiled and bowed elegantly at the crowd of carpenters who started to cheer harder.

Then, a house servant pushed his way through the crowd and ran up to Elsa. ''Kai, what is it?'' Elsa asked as she placed her sword back in her swordbelt.

''Your mother wishes to see you, Miss Elsa.'' Kai said and immediately walked away again, back to his horse. He quickly mounted the animal and rode back to the mansion.

''Not good,'' Elsa gulped as she glanced in the direction of the mansion.

She made her way through the fields and large gardens which seperated the mansion from the shipyard, after rougly a ten minute walk she walked through the front door of the mansion. She asked a housemaid where her mother was expecting her and got pointed towards the library. She quickly stomped her way over there and rushed into the library.

''You wished to see me, mother?'' She asked as she spotted her mother sitting on the sofa infront of the fireplace, reading a book. Elsa was the spitting image of her mother. The only differences in looks between them were their ages and their hair colors. Her mother was a brunette and Elsa's hair was platinum blonde. Her mother turned to look at her and shot her a disapproving look. In looks they were alike, but in personalities and beliefs they differed much from eachother.

''Take those men clothes off, Elsa. How much more do I need to ask you that?" Her mother scolded as she stood up and walked up to her daughter. "Two daughters and both of them behave like boys. What did I do wrong to deserve this?" Iduna muttered.

"Why did you call me, mother?" Elsa sighed.

"We are attending a ball tonight,'' Her mother said and quickly continued speaking before her daughter could protest. ''You and Anna are both coming, dress nice and take a bath, _please_.''

Elsa rolled her eyes but did as her mother wished. She took a long bath, she didn't wash her thick hair because it would take too long to dry properly before the ball. Since it was only a small gathering in the town of Arendelle, she decided not to dress too fancy. She wore a long sleeved vest which only reached until her waist, a tight and elegant light blue blouse and a long skirt. The skirt and the vest were both of a blue-black color.

She had the urge to braid her hair like she always would but for the sake of her mother she pulled her hair back in an elegant tight bun. She applied some light make up to her face and then went downstairs where her parents were waiting for her.

As she made her way out of her room she bumped into her younger sister Anna. They smiled at eachother and locked their arms as they walked down the stairs together.

''Doesn't it feel odd to have a long skirt tangled around your legs again?'' Anna said while Elsa pulled up her long skirt with her free arm. Anna also didn't wear anything fancy. Just like her sister she also wore a tight blouse, hers was light green and the sleeves were mid-length. The bodice and skirt were also different colors of light green and the linings were gold.

''Tell me about it,'' Elsa sighed and giggled at Anna who nearly tripped over her skirt.

''Ah, look, Iduna.'' Their father smiled as the two reached the bottom of the stairs. ''Looks like we have daughters after all!'' he teased. Adgar, their father, actually didn't mind about his daughters' boyish interests. On the contrary, he cheered them on, taking them on vogayes and teaching them everything a father would normally teach a son. Adgar and Iduna never got to have

They reached the ball rougly 30 minutes later by carriage. It was held at Weselton's mansion, a man who worked closely with Elsa's father. He was only one rank below Adgar.

Elsa and Anna tried to mingle and socialize with the other guests. Anna did it succesfully, she was a terrific dancer and danced all evening with several gentlemen. Elsa refused politely everytime someone asked her to dance. She could dance her way around through a fight with a sword but when it came to actual dancing she had two left feet. Anna had tried to teach her but it had been of no use.

Elsa spotted two doors that were wide open, it led outside to a balcony. She decided to get some air and made her way over there. As she walked onto the balcony she peered over the railing, it had a view over a small harbor where Weselton's ships were tied up to the docks.

Her mother came to stand by her daughter on the quiet balcony and rested her hands on the railing.

"There are some fine matches among the gentlemen tonight," Iduna said. "Have you made acquaintance with any of them?"

"I think I'm in love," Elsa muttered.

Iduna's eyes widened. It was the last thing she had expected to come out of her daughter's mouth. A wide smile appeared on her face, her daughter had finally found someone. Elsa was of age, after all. "Really, dear? Tell me, who is the lucky guy?"

"She is so beautiful," Elsa continued, not paying attention to her mother.

Iduna felt lightheaded and grabbed Elsa by her arm. "Ow!" Elsa winced and snapped back into reality.

"What are you saying?" Iduna exclaimed, Elsa had never seen such a bewildered look on her mother's face. She didn't know her kind blue eyes could look so intense.

"What?" Elsa mumbled cluelessly, then her eyes widened as she realised what her mother had been thinking. "No, no!" She chuckled nervously to hide her embarressment which was clearly showing in her rosy colored cheeks. "I mean that ship over there! Have you ever seen such beauty?" She said quickly, pointing down at the docks.

"A ship? For goodness sake, Elsa." Iduna sighed theatrically, let go of her daughter and marched back to the party, using her handkerchief to pat her forehead dry from the sweat that had started to form as a result from her shock.

"Could you send father over here? I want to show him!" Elsa called after her mother. Then she realised her mother wouldn't call her father if it was about a ship. Elsa herself ran inside to find her father. When she found him she convinced him to accompany her down to the docks so she could get a closer look at the vessel that had caught her eye.

''Over there, dad! _The Ice Queen!_ Isn't she a gem?'' Elsa said as she walked up to the ship. It was tied to the docks in between a few other ships that were in need of drastic reconstruction. None of the ships were eye catchers but Elsa had somehow managed to spot one of them.

''You've always had a much keener eye than myself in these matters, darling.'' Adgar chuckled as he followed his over enthousiastic daughter.

Elsa laughed too and turned her attention back to her father. ''Tell me what you see.'' She said.

''Well, her name is too much for what she looks like. All I see is a neglected galleon that needs a lot of work.'' Adgar said as he looked closely at the ship.

''Wrong, she's a cross between an East indiaman and a galleon. It looks like she has a large hold so I'm guessing she was built to transport slaves, meaning she was built for speed. The company could set new records with this ship, I'm telling you. You need to look beyond the neglected bit. The name will suit her perfectly once she's fixed up." Elsa said as she studied the ship. When she didn't get a response from her father she turned her head in his direction again and saw him smiling widely at her. Elsa returned the smile before she looked back at the ship again.

"Do you think Weselton will sell her?" Elsa asked unsurely as she looked back at her father.

"He will." Adgar said. "He doesn't have a good eye when it comes to ships. He doesn't see the potential you see in it. I'm sure I can get it for a reasonable price, just let me go talk to him."

And so Adgar bought the ship without putting in much effort to convince Weselton to sell it. He claimed it to be a piece of junk and sold it for a small price. The ship was brought over to Adgar's shipyard that same day. She was out of the water during the entire fall and winter period, getting fully restored. By springtime she was back in the water and she looked like a completely different ship - from a piece of junk to becoming the pearl of Lord Adgar's fleet.

 **A/N: Sorry for the slow update everyone! I made it longer to make up for it! As always, feel free to share your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **-Amy**


End file.
